A Place to Call Home
by redrosesandfullmoons
Summary: Rayina has searched far and wide for a galaxy and a planet to call home. The young genius with a hard past desperately needed a refuge and place to fit in and find the peaceful life she's been craving. But with such a turbulent past will she be able to find what she is looking for? And is there any room in her heart for love? A Trunks/OC LEMON AND MATURE CONTENT WILL HAPPEN
1. Chapter 1 edited

Chapter one~ More than meets the eye.

~Trunks~

Pacing back and forth in a spacious lobby Trunks Brief ran his hands through his lavender hair and sighed as he gave his best friend an annoyed look. The 28 year old held a lot of responsibility as the president of Capsule Corp, and with a still heavy university load to get his doctorate, his time was not as flexible as he liked. "Goten, you know I can't just go flying out of here. Mom has cracked down on that and honestly I really have a lot to do since we still haven't filled the head of engineering chair," he argued as he tried to get Goten out of his lobby.

"Aw, come on Trunks! Go on the double date with me. I've been trying to get this girl to go out for months and she wants to go with her friend. You are my in with her," Goten insisted.

Trunks shook his head at his old friend and tried to figure out a way to pacify him and get back to the huge pile of work that was waiting for him on his desk. No matter how old they got Goten still acted like he was in high school instead of 27. Even now while Trunks stood there in a very uncomfortable three-piece suit, Goten sat on the lobby couch gazing out the window in athletic clothes. Sometimes he envied his friend. While he slaved away at a big corporation, Goten made his living training goofs at Mr. Satan's gym. Although he enjoyed the part of his job that involved innovating new technology, he didn't really have much time for hobbies.

"Look maybe if you moved it to another night. I can't just drop everything and leave right this second," he said trying to sound more stern than before.

"Um…okay," Goten answered completely not playing attention as he gawked out the window.

Trunks stomped over fully annoyed, "what in the world are you looking at?" The young man turned his blue eyes out the second story window only to completely loose his train of thought. He felt his heart flutter in his chest as he watched what had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen walking towards the Capsule Corp entrance. Her long, curly, fiery red hair shone brightly in the sun as it cascaded down to her lower back. Fitted dark gray slacks and a button up white shirt with gray cuffs revealed a curvaceous figure. As he watched her look up at the sign, he saw a beautiful face to match. From where he stood he could see full lips, and a hint of lively color in her eyes which made him wish he could be down there to see her up close.

"Excuse me Goten but are you just here to distract my son?" Bulma's voice rang out behind the two young men making them jump up in surprise.

As Trunks turned to see his angry mother staring at them he began to regret not being able to get Goten out of here. No matter how many villains he had fought his mother was by far the most terrifying being on the planet. Looking over at his friend he knew she also intimidated Goten as he shot out of his seat.

"Sorry Bulma! I'll be on my way I was just stopping to ask Trunks a favor," he said scrambling to his feet.

Bulma looked at the boy with an unimpressed expression, "uh-huh sure. Just get on your way he's got enough to do without you needing him all the time." Bulma turned her eyes to her son, "listen Trunks I'm interviewing the perfect guy today. I know you've been busy, but if this guy is what I think he is then your work load should lighten up soon okay?"

Trunks nodded at his mother and felt grateful she recognized that he was a little over his head in work. Almost on cue he heard the intercom in Bulma's office ring through, "Bulma your interviewee is here."

Seeing the excitement in his mother's face Trunks knew this guy must be impressive. "Oh great! Send Ray in please," Bulma replied happily.

A short few seconds later as Trunks tried to get Goten to be on his way, the second floor elevator binged announcing the arrival of its occupant. Trunks watched his friend look behind him and practically melt in his seat as the sounds of heels rhythmically clicked on the wood floor.

"Oh my, she's not a guy after all," Bulma whispered to her son as her eyes grew wide.

Turning around Trunks watched in quiet amazement as the red haired beauty stepped into the lobby, there was a small smile on her lips. And now that she was close he could see that her eyes where a crisp, beautiful shade of green.

"Doctor Brief, you look surprised, am I too early?"

Trunks tried to steady his nerves as he heard her voice; the melodious sound was just as beautiful as the person that was standing in front of him. His mother stepped forward with a friendly laugh.

"I'm sorry doctor Winshier but when I read your first name was Ray, I assumed you where a man. You must imagine my surprise when you walked in. Not only are you a woman but a beautiful one at that!" Bulma extended out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Trunks watched as a blush spread across her pale skin. Surely a woman of her beauty had to be used to such compliments?

"Oh, well that happens from time to time. Engineers are not usually women and to be honest my full name is Rayina, but no one has called me that in many years Doctor Briefs. So please, call me Ray," she said giving Bulma her best smile.

"And please call me Bulma, Doctor Briefs is my father!" Bulma said turning to her son, "this is my son and the President of Capsule Corps Trunks Briefs."

Trunks tried to steady his nerves as he found her beautiful green eyes assessing him, "it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Briefs."

Taking her soft hand he tried to sound as confident as possible, "please call me Trunks. The pleasure is all mine. I don't usually get to meet the people my mother interviews until after they are hired." Her strong handshake took him by surprise. It was certainly stronger than any other earth woman he'd ever encountered. Or maybe it was a sign that he should be going back to his rigorous training routine.

Bulma continued her good manners and turned Ray's attention to Goten, "and that bum is my son's friend Goten. He was just stopping by for a second and is on his way out."

Goten quickly jumped up and shook Rayina's hand giving her a full on grin, "nice to meet you Ray, I sure picked the right day to be hanging in this lobby. I don't work here but I'm a trainer at Mr. Satan's gym if you are ever in the need of a good workout."

"Mr. Satan huh?" Rayina answered with skepticism in her voice, "thanks but I manage to stay in shape pretty well on my own."

Trunks watched as Goten looked down at his hand suddenly surprised, "I would think so. That's quite the handshake you got there."

Bulma quickly intercepted before Goten could begin hitting on the poor girl, "Why don't we go in my office and start your interview Ray."

"Of course, it was nice to meet you both," Ray said as she was being led towards Bulma's office. Leaving both men in the lobby.

Trunks promptly turned his eyes back at Goten, "well things around here might get a little more interesting if she gets the job."

"Hell yeah for the first time ever I'll wish that I was smart enough to work here," Goten agreed.

~Rayina~

Rayina could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she walked into Capsule corp. The spacious white lobby was as she imagined, pristine and sleek, accurately setting a precedent for the cool high-tech company that it welcomed you to. Quickly smoothing out her dark grey slacks she smiled at the brunette middle aged receptionist, "good morning. My name is Ray Winshier and I'm here for an interview with Dr. Bulma Briefs."

The brunette quickly smiled at her but not before giving the young woman a once over, "of course I'll page her up. Just a minute please." She cleared her throat as she picked up the phone and dialed an extension. "Bulma your interviewee is here," she smiled into the phone as she took another peak at Ray. Clearly being surprised by the woman's age. Applying as engineering chair of a corporation as successful and important as this usually took years of hard work. Rayina knew that the woman was wondering how she even ended up getting to the final round of interviews.

Hanging up the phone the woman quickly returned her practiced smile, "she's ready for you dear. Just go around the corner here and take the elevator to the second floor."

"Thank you," Rayina said as she began to make her way.

"Good luck!"

Hearing the receptionist wish her well only made Rayina's nerves a bit worse. Normally she would not feel like this about anything. Her resume was impressive enough to gain attention from the brilliant Bulma Briefs, and Rayina was used to excelling at everything she did. However, ever since her arrival on Earth she had known that this was her dream job. Getting this job would mean so much for her; it would definitely cement her transition to living on earth. With so much riding on landing this job, she began to really feel nervous for the first time in a long time. Quietly entering the elevator, Ray took a deep breath as she pressed the button for the second floor. Trying to steady her breath she squared her shoulders and relaxed her face. If she were to get this job she would need confidence. In the first round of interviews she sat among a room of other applicants. Mostly men in the mid forties, and she recognized some of her competition. Her only shot was to wow the pants of the heiress and let her know that she was the right woman for her company.

Closing her eyes she could sense three life forms on the second floor, two of them with peculiar energy waves. The unexpected finding peaked her curiosity. These two energies where much stronger than any human she had yet to encounter. Did Capsule Corp have other aliens working for them? She always kept her origins vague, but perhaps it would be nice to meet other foreigners. The elevator softly binged announcing her arrival and Ray took one last deep breath as the doors opened. Putting a smile on her face Ray walked into the second floor and felt her stomach flutter as she watched Bulma Briefs whisper something to her companions. She looked surprised. Next to her was a man with black hair and casual clothes. He immediately grinned at Ray making her wonder what he was doing there. Most offices had some sort of dress code and he looked like he belonged at a park or a gym. Next to her with his back turned towards Ray was another man with purple hair. She guessed that was her son Trunks, the president of Capsule Corp.

As Ray began to walk towards them the man in the suit turned around and looked back at her calmly. Feeling a little self conscious Ray smiled at them as she approached. Quickly trying to not get distracted by how handsome Trunks Brief was in person. She had seen plenty of pictures of him and his mother online and in the news, but there was no way that any woman would look into those blue eyes and not at least recognize the fact that he was even more stunning in person.

"Dr. Brief, you look surprised, am I too early?" she asked glad her voice didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

"I'm sorry Ms. Winshier but when I read your first name was Ray, I assumed you where a man. You must imagine my surprise when you walked in. Not only are you a woman but a beautiful one at that!" Bulma extended out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Immediately Ray felt her cheeks flush as Bulma complimented her. No matter how many years she had been on earth she still was not used to being considered beautiful. "Oh, well that happens from time to time. Engineers are not usually women and to be honest my full name is Rayina, but no one has called me that in many years Mrs. Briefs. So please, call me Ray," she said giving Bulma her best smile.

"And please call me Bulma, Dr. Briefs is my father!" Bulma said turning to her son, "this is my son and the President of Capsule Corps Trunks Brief."

Ray turned to Trunks as he smiled at her and took her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Briefs."

His shake was strong and firm, "please call me Trunks. The pleasure is all mine. I don't usually get to meet the people my mother interviews until after they are hired." Ray quickly noted that the strong energy level was coming off him and his friend. This was interesting, he was definitely an earthling, but how could he have such a strong energy level? This was almost as distracting as those blue eyes; Ray quietly wondered what it would be like to work with such a handsome boss.

Bulma continued her good manners and turned Ray's attention to his dark haired friend, "and that bum is my son's friend Goten. He was just stopping by for a second and is on his way out."

Goten quickly jumped up and shook Rayina's hand giving her a full on grin, "nice to meet you Ray, I sure picked the right day to be hanging in this lobby. I don't work here but I'm a trainer at Mr. Satan's gym if you are ever in the need of a good workout."

"Mr. Satan huh?" Rayina answered with skepticism in her voice, "thanks but I manage to stay in shape pretty well on my own." She tried to not laugh at the thought; she had seen this Satan guy before and quickly decided all the stories about him were not true. _Goten's energy level feels similar to Trunks, there must be a connection between them, _she thought, _this is odd._

Goten looked down at his hand suddenly surprised, "I would think so. That's quite the handshake you got there."

Ray suddenly became nervous; the overwhelming situation must have caused her not fully to hold back on her strength. Thankfully Bulma seemed eager to move on and interrupted the exchange between Ray and Goten.

"Why don't we go in my office and start your interview Ray," she suggested politely.

"Of course, it was nice to meet you both," Ray said as she was being led towards Bulma's office. _Thank goodness, the last thing I need is someone pointing out that I'm not normal in front of Bulma, _Ray thought as she walked in and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

Getting her thoughts in order Ray quickly found herself focused on the interview as Bulma asked her several questions about her resume and background. Happily pointing out that she was the top student at MIT and that she graduated early with her doctorate made Bulma smile. Then when it came to her resume and accomplishment Ray was more than happy to give in full details how she was able to aide a small company into being the forefront of new mobile phone technology. In fact, Capsule Corp recently bought this company, which is how she had found out about the job opening she was interviewing for now.

"Well let's cut to the chase Ray, what sets you apart from the other engineers applying for this job? You are much younger and overall have less years of experience. Tell me why I should choose you over them," Bulma said with a spark of intrigue in her eyes.

Ray knew that she needed to say the perfect thing, the interview was going so well, and this would make or break it. "From my experience all the engineers that I've worked with like to sit behind a desk and draw up plans, but that's as far as they will go. I tend to like to build and test my own prototype in order to ensure that everything is perfect before presenting and manufacturing my work. I understand that this job will also have me doing more administrative things but I have so many big ideas that I want to work on my own that where not possible when I worked for these smaller companies. I am confident that I can lead your team while also bringing fresh and new ideas to your company. I like to not only plan out my work but build it with my own two hands and make it a reality."

Bulma smiled at Ray, "I talked to your boss at Digitech and he told me that when you pitched the hologram phone you had it completely built and debugged. He said I would be at a loss if I didn't give you this job."

Suddenly Ray fell quiet feeling a little shy and at the same time proud of the praise from her current boss. Her words fell at a loss as Bulma looked at her kindly, obviously reading the nerves that she was trying to hide. "I won't disappoint you Bulma, I promise. I may not be as job experienced as the other applicants, but I have been working with technology and mechanics since I was young. I will give you a hundred percent of my talents and make you proud you took a chance on me."

Bulma grinned as she stood and extended out her hand, "alright then. Ray, congratulations, I would officially like to offer you the position as Chair of Engineering and Innovation at Capsule Corporation."

Ray weakly held out her hand as she sat in her chair half stunned, "really?"

Letting out a laugh Bulma walked over and winked at the redhead, "of course! Its about time we had another woman around here kicking ass!"

Getting on her feet Ray quickly began to feel the excitement shoot through her body, "I can't believe it, thank you Bulma!" She shot up her feet, her head spinning with disbelief that she'd gotten the job.

Bulma's blue eyes looked out into the lobby and much to her annoyance Goten was still there chatting away with her son, "well let's share the good news with Trunks. You will be helping him so much. He has been taking on all the tasks of your position since the previous chair passed so suddenly. Do you mind starting on Monday?"

Ray tried her best but couldn't hide the satisfied grin on her face as she followed the blue haired woman out of her office, "I would love to!"

He heard her chuckle, "I am so glad you came along Ray, you are just the fresh new energy my company needs."

~Trunks~

Trunks and Goten still stood in the lobby as his mother and Ray walked out of the office. He hadn't realized that 45 minutes had passed, being too distracted by ineffectively kicking his best friend out of the building. The Saiyan was stubborn as ever and said he couldn't leave without asking the red haired beauty for her phone number.

Hearing his mother's laughter he turned around and immediately caught his breath as he looked at her. Rayina walked towards them as she gave her mother a brilliant grin, pure joy radiating from her face. He quietly thought that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

As they walked up he smiled at her feeling her excitement to be contagious, "I can see the interview went well."

Bulma placed her hand on her son's arm as she smiled at Ray, "yes it did son. You should properly welcome your newest employee."

"Congratulations Ray, I'm sure you will be a great asset to our company. My mother doesn't get excited about just anyone," he said trying to not get lost in those beautiful green eyes. He suddenly realized he couldn't just let Goten sweep in with all his charm. He'd had to find a way to get him to stall long enough to have a chance. Before Trunks had a chance to speak he saw a sudden dive in the demeanor of Rayina's face. A sudden flash of panic then tension met her eyes as she snapped her head towards the window.

"This can't be good," she murmured to herself catching everyone off guard.

"What was that?" Bulma said also noticing the change in her employee.

Rayina briskly walked towards the window then looked back at the group with uncertainty. Locking her eyes with Bulma she took a deep breath then spoke with a serious tone, "listen Bulma I will explain everything when I come back I promise."

"What? What are you talking about?" Bulma asked.

"I'm sorry I have to go," she responded as she opened the window and flew out.

Trunks did a double take as he watched her go. Wait?! She actually _flew_ out the window, normal earthlings couldn't do that. Suddenly Trunks felt a huge surge of energy coming from several hundred miles south of the city. The energy was strong and pure evil, it seemed to be fighting against another weaker yet pure energy signal. Trunks reached out his senses and felt Ray quickly flying towards these two signals. This was the first time he noticed she had a different energy signal than other earthlings. Who was she really?

"Trunks do you feel that?" Goten said a hard look gracing his usually carefree face.

"Whats going on?! You both have that look on your faces that happens everytime there is some big problem going on," Bulma's voice rang through Trunks thoughts.

Turning to her he began to walk towards the open window, "mother it seems there is a huge and strong energy signal several hundred miles from here fighting with someone. Ray is headed for them, I'm not sure why or how but she may be in trouble. This person is strong and from what I can tell they aren't good."

Bulma swallowed hard, just when she thought things where getting back to normal after the whole evil Shenron thing. "Okay go help her!"

"Right!" both boys said in unison as they flew away. Leaving the heiress behind wondering what kind of crazy new trouble was brewing out there in this ever-threatened planet of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the journey to Earth

* * *

Rayina's heart beat wildly pounding against her chest as she flew towards the ominous energy so close to her home. The second weaker energy, one that was very familiar to her, did not stand a chance against his opponent. If she didn't make it in time…then she wouldn't know what to do. Feeling two more chis behind her, Rayina quickly looked over her shoulder in surprise as she saw Goten and Trunks flying behind her. _I knew there was something off about them, could I have mistakenly stumbled upon other aliens? _Rayina's mind was racing as she sped towards her goal. Her senses quickly picked up a flood of energy in the distance, signaling that ki blasts had begun to be exchanged. Panic overtaking her body, Rayina quickly sped up needing to desperately reach her destination as fast as possible.

_Please be okay, _she silently prayed as her hands clenched in anticipation. If she didn't get to him, then she would never forgive herself.

Trunks couldn't believe his eyes as Ray sped ahead, how was she so fast? He looked over at Goten, he seemed to also be having a hard time keeping up with the redhead as she sped up ahead. The battle was getting heated; he could feel the two opponents exchanging blows.

"She's crazy fast!" Goten yelled as they watched her fly further ahead.

Looking at his best friend again Trunks nodded solemnly, "This guy she's flying towards is no joke. I wonder who the other person is though; it doesn't feel like anyone we know. The force is too strong to be Yamcha or Tien, but too weak to be father or even Goku."

"I know. Maybe she knows them but she couldn't possibly be on her way to fight this guy right?" the disbelief was obvious in Goten's voice.

Trunks knew better though, the fact that Ray was a woman didn't mean that maybe she wasn't also a fighter. After seeing her fly out of Capsule Corp, he knew that she was a wild card, assuming anything about her was probably not the way to go. The young Saiyans blue eyes looked down as he felt two familiar people flying towards them. Goku and his father quickly flying up to meet them in the sky. Their faces in full concentration as they also sensed the battle that was ahead.

Vegeta scowled and looked over at his son, "Trunks who's that woman up ahead. Do you know what is going on?"

Trunks shook his head at his father making him scowl further, "that's Ray she's the person mother was interviewing today. After the interview she just looked out the window and insisted she had to go. She promised mom she'd explain everything to her later. She felt that energy up ahead a good minute or two before Goten and I."

"Is that so! She must have pretty good senses then huh?!" Goku grinned as he looked over at her, "wow she's fast too. You think she knows who's fighting over there?!"

Goku's enthusiasm never ceased to amuse Trunks, it seemed the Saiyan was always cheerful about everything, even when that thing would scare most people. "I can't really say; she looked panicked though like she had to go stop them."

* * *

Rayina's green eyes focused as she saw the two figures down below. She felt bile rise in her throat as her eyes focused on a certain blue alien. Forcing back the memories flashing in her head; she grit her teeth as sped up towards the young blonde haired boy that was about to get hit by an energy blast from the blue alien.

"Aries!" she screamed as she swooped down pushing him out of the way. Rayina growled low in her throat as the orb grazed her lower leg; the smell of burning cotton from her slacks filling her nostrils and a sting searing upwards towards her spine.

She scowled down at her brother as he looked up at her falling to his butt from her push, "Ray I… What are you doing here?"

Narrowing her eyes at the boy Ray tried to not sound as angry as she felt, "no, what are _you_ doing here?" Her voice full of frustration as the thirteen year old gulped realizing how angry his sister was. Before he could respond four men landed behind Ray, looking over she saw Trunks and Goten along with two strangers. Both of which had hair that defied the laws of physics.

"Ray are you alright?!" Trunks called out as he looked at her burnt pant leg, a small amount of blood was coming out of a gash on her calf.

She looked back at them and then to her brother, "go behind them and stay there until this is done." She instructed as she turned to look at the alien as soon as their eyes met he smirked in recognition of her and began to laugh. Ray could hear her brother walk up to the men and whisper to Trunks that you were okay but that the other guy wouldn't be in a little bit.

"I suggest you let her handle this, she can be a little over protective," the young boy said.

The blue alien started to walk up to her, as he looked her up and down, "my, my, is that really you Rayina?"

Suppressing the need to gag at his lecherous stare Rayina glared at the stupid blue alien. He wore a tight fitting black body suit with armor on his chest and torso. She remembered his cold black stare; his face was similar to an earthling except for the fact that he had no hair and three sets of ears that stuck out oddly around his head.

"Surprised?" she asked a slight cockiness coming out her tone.

He laughed again as if he was endlessly amused, "tell me Rayina, how did you survive? I don't normally leave my victims in a pool of blood to run into them later."

Stepping forward Rayina slowly began to anticipate tearing the alien limb for limb, "you should have finished the job Genji, unfortunately for you I'm going to show you what happens when you don't finish what you started."

Rayina crossed her arms and glared harder as Genji laughed at her, as if her words were completely and utterly preposterous. Eyeing the men behind her he cockily looked at her, "please Rayina even with your back up there you have to know you are way over your head. Maybe it is a good thing I didn't finish you off, I see you have grown up quite nicely."

Rayina held back her gag reflex once again, "yeah no thanks to you. I hope you know that I fully intend on kicking your ass."

Genji walked towards her slowly with a sick gleam in his eye. He smirked at her and licked his lips, "lets not be delusional dear. How about we make a deal, I'm sure you would make a fantastic comfort woman, just like your whore mother. Come with me and I'll spare your life, we can even take the brat if you like. If not then I'm afraid you will suffer your mother's fate. I'm sure you remember how that went."

Rayina's anger began to surface as she began to clench her fists, suddenly she felt her brother's chi explode behind her. "You where the one that killed mom?!" Arie's screamed out.

Before anyone could stop him the young boy flew towards him at top speed to attack the alien. Ray watched in horror as he punched the man three times making him stumble back. Genji grinned as he caught himself from flying back from the punches and quickly punched Aries back with an upper cut to the chin and a kick sending him flying back. Rayina quickly ran over and braced herself as she caught her brother to stop him from being more harmed by the impact of his landing. Panicking her green eyes ran over his body, as he lay unconscious in her arms. She checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive. "Aries?! Please wake up," she called as she heard the amused blue alien laughing behind her. Looking up at the man responsible she glared infuriated, "I hope you know that you just ensured your own death you son of a bitch."

"Ray, we can handle this if you want," a soft voice called from behind her. Ray turned around to see Trunks placing a hand on her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes at him as she stood up and placed her unconscious brother in his arms.

"No I will handle this. If you want to help make sure he's out of harms way. This won't take long," she said sternly looking Trunks in the eye. She would not have anyone interfere. His mouth hung slightly ajar at the fierce look in her green eyes. He nodded not wanting to test what would happen if he didn't follow her orders.

Turning around she walked towards the despicable being with fire burning through her veins. "Any last words?" she asked in a deadly tone.

Genji just shook his head in disbelief as he watched her take her fighters stance, "if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you will get." Powering up he ran towards her and began to throw a series of punches and kicks. Rayina dodged them all and watched with satisfaction as she watched his face become increasingly frustrated. He couldn't land anything at all. She watched the sweat begin to gather at his brow as he struggled harder and harder with no success. Finally fed up Rayina saw her opening and punched Genji straight in the gut watching the air leave his lungs. She then threw a cross at his face sending him flying back. His body scraping through the ground. Getting up she smirked as he held his head in pain.

Powering up Rayina let her power flare enjoying the look of pure fear in Genji's eyes. He got up with eyes wide as he shook in his boots, "what? How? When did you become so powerful?!"

Rayina slowly proceeded towards him like a lioness after her prey, "funny thing. Wanting to avenge her, made me want to become stronger, faster, better. So that the day that I saw your stupid ugly face again, I could make sure you got what you deserved."

Genji got up and ran towards her, "there is no way I'm going to let you defeat me!" The alien launched into a series of attacks, everything from chi blast to kick punch combinations. His anger blindly overtaking him as he unsuccessfully tried to harm the scarlet haired woman. A small smile tugged at her lips at the sweet reality that the man that had haunted her dreams for so long was nothing more than a mere weakling now. Tiring of his foolishness Rayina quickly hit the blue alien with a cross, jab, kick combination sending him flying into the ground.

"Are you finished embarrassing yourself, Genji?"

The realization hit Genji like a ton of bricks, the cowardly alien quickly got up and began running away as Rayina formed golden orbs of chi in her hands. Quickly releasing them towards him she watched as he screamed pitifully. "Brother avenge me!"

Rayina thought it odd that he would call out like that at no one. She watched her chi dissolve the despicable being into nothingness. She thought that finally getting rid of him would help her put her mother's death behind, but she wasn't sure it felt enough like justice. A quiet breeze blew her hair around as she took a deep breath and turned around. Looking back at her unintentional audience. Her green gaze fell nervously on the men as she walked up to them. Trunks had laid her brother on the grass and sat next to him.

"He's okay just knocked out it seems," he said as he saw the worry on her face. Rayna gave him a small smile feeling some relief.

"Woman, who are you and where are you from?" the short man asked, his voice was gruff.

Rayna looked at him and the other unfamiliar man wondering the same thing about them. "My name is Rayina Winshier, my mother was originally from Unima but I've never actually lived there."

She watched the short man give her a skeptical glare, "you don't look like a Unimian to me, Winshier is the royal family name. Are you insinuating that you are royalty?"

Rayina placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at the short man. He resembled Trunks in just about everything except for the coloring of his hair and eyes. "You can't be royalty to a planet that no longer exists. Besides I was more or less an illegitimate child," as she explained the look on the man's face made her feel like she might have struck a nerve.

"Unimians were weaklings, am I really to believe that you are part of that race? You just took that alien out like he was nothing," the short man apparently might be just as short tempered as he glared at his new acquaintance.

"Dad, why don't we get back to Capsule Corp and get this guy checked out before we start interrogating Ray," Trunks said trying to break the tension.

Rayina quietly picked up her brother, "he does seem fine but I'm not sure why he hasn't woken up."

"He did get punched pretty hard. I'll instant transmission us over so that Bulma can take a look at him," the second man with raven hair smiled at Rayina's confused face. He suddenly put his hand on her shoulder and she watched confused as everyone else reached out to place their hands on him. Before she could ask what she meant they all suddenly disappeared and appeared inside a second floor lobby she was all too familiar with.

Rayina's eyes widened as she looked around holding on her brother even more tightly she stepped back with her mouth agape, "what? How?"

The stranger laughed at Rayina's shocked expression, "Sorry, that's just a little trick I picked up from the Yardrats."

Rayina stared at him as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "Who are you? Your ki is so different; you can't be earthlings. "

The man suddenly grinned at her as he realized that she didn't know who he was, "Oh yeah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Goku, I'm Goten's dad. This grumpy guy over here is Vegeta, he's Trunks's dad. We are both Saiyans."

"What did you just call me Kararot?!" Vegeta glared at the taller man with annoyance.

Rayina's brows furrowed as the name registered in her head, "as in Prince Vegeta? I've heard rumors there where still Saiyans alive but I never would have guessed I would run into you here."

Suddenly Rayina heard footsteps behind her and a familiar voice, "Vegeta why are you always yelling…Oh my goodness, Ray what happened to your leg?"

Green eyes turned to meet worried blue as Rayina saw Bulma emerge from her office. The blue haired woman didn't seem the least bit surprised that all these people suddenly appeared out of thin air into her building. All she could do was zero in on her small injury. Rayina looked down at the wound in her leg, she'd had much worse before. There wasn't even that much blood coming out of it.

"Don't worry Bulma, this is nothing really," she reassured her as she shifted her brother's weight in her arms. "My brother is unconscious I'm much more worried about him."

Bulma looked over the young boy in Ray's arms curiously, "let's lay him on the couch. I can go get bandages and an ice pack. We can lay it on the back of his neck, it should wake him up."

Rayina did as she was told and layed Aries down while taking her own seat trying to not dirty the pristine beige couch. "He shouldn't have just attacked like that, it was reckless and sloppy. I've taught him better," the small corners of her mouth frowned as she recalled Genji hurting her brother. The thought of it made her wish she could kill the stupid alien a second time.

"Hey its okay. He's young and got angry, I mean how old is he? Maybe twelve?" Trunks said as he sat down across from the redhead.

Rayina looked over at him and gave him a small smile, "he's actually thirteen."

Trunks watched intrigued as the dynamic of brother and sister played out in front of him. The layers of Rayina Winshier seemed much deeper than he could have first thought. Labeling her as a wild card definitely made sense. He watched her gently brush a strand of blonde hair away from her brother's face.

"Aries? Can you hear me?" her voice softly called to him like that of a mother to her child.

The young boy opened his eyes to reveal two brown orbs. He grunted before sitting up and looking around, "where are we? What happened to that guy?"

Rayina quickly checked the boy over ignoring his total embarrassment as turned his head in different directions looking for injuries. "That doesn't matter right now he's gone. Are you hurt? You were out for a good while," Trunks could see the worry basically pouring out of his new acquaintance.

"Sis stop it! I'm fine," the teenager insisted his cheeks reddening more and more as he was fussed over.

As the worry left her face she quickly gave the young boy a glare that would easily rival ChiChi and Bulma, "you won't be once I'm done with you. What where you thinking?" Her green eyes flared angrily at him.

The young teenager's cheeks paled as he faced his sister's glare full on. Quickly straightening and putting his feet on the ground the boy tried to move away from the angry redhead. "I have a good explanation for skipping class I swear!"

Trunks felt sorry for the kid as he watched the Ray cross her arms in disapproval, "and I bet you have a good excuse for picking a fight with an opponent that you know nothing about and was about to kill you?"

"Aw, give him a break Ray. I'm sure the kid was curious. When I was his age I would have wanted a good fight myself!" Goku intercepted on Aries' behalf.

Rayina's head snapped in his direction green eyes blazing. Trunks' mouth almost fell open as he saw Goku jump back for a second at the harsh stare, "oh boy! Your glare could compete with my wife's! He's just a kid though. Maybe you should cut him a break and let him get something to drink at the cafeteria. I mean he did after all just get knocked out."

Closing her eyes, Rayina took a deep cleansing breath regaining the composure Trunks had seen before, "I guess we can discuss this later then. Curiosity or not," she said sparing a glance at Goku, "I trust you to have better judgment."

Aries nodded quickly seeming a little relieved at the change in his sister's tone, "hey, let me look at your leg sis maybe I can help." Before she could protest the young boy got up and squatted next to her leg letting his hands hover over her wound.

Trunks watched in amazement as he began to glow a golden color and the wound on Rayina's leg began to close slowly. The glowing stopped but her wound did not fully heal, "sorry that's all I got."

Ruffling the short blond hair, Rayina smiled at her sibling, "it's okay kid. That's good enough, it was only a minor wound."

The affection between the siblings was more than evident; Trunks could tell that they were close. It only made him wonder how they got to earth to begin with, she must have been taking care of her brother for a long time; that much was obvious. Aries face flustered in embarrassment again at his sister as he got up, "well where is this cafeteria? I'm starving!"

Goku laughed and gave him directions causing the boy to quickly leave the room, Trunks watched as green eyes followed him worriedly. She probably still was wondering if the boy was injured.

Rayina was watching Aries scamper away from her and her flaring temper, taking full advantage of the distractions of her new acquaintances. As he walked away she saw no limping or signs that he was hurt. He could have seriously been hurt today, the thought sent chills down her spine.

"He's okay, I think he's more terrified that your mad at him than anything else," a pleasant deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts as Rayina turned to look into cool blue eyes.

Goku laughed and sat down next to Trunks on the lobby sofa, "I think you're right Trunks! He got out of here as quick as he could!"

Rayina smiled at them relaxing a bit as Bulma walked back into the room with a medical kit in her arms. "Wait a minute, where is he? And wasn't your wound much worse?"

"Her brother has healing power's kind of like Dende! He woke up and scooted out of here once he realized that he was in trouble with Ray," Goten explained as Bulma opened the kit to find bandages.

Rayina took them from her and quickly began to cover her now much smaller wound, "thanks. Aries has been able to access healing powers for a few years now. I've tried training him but I don't know how to do that myself so I can't really teach him how."

Bulma nodded sitting next to Rayina, "so what happened out there?"

Rayina felt a little nervous as Goku began to explain the events. She had no idea how her possible new boss would handle the new information that she was about to disclose about herself. On all her time on earth she had never told anyone of her true origins. Rayina tried to watch Bulma's reaction as Goku began to break down her fight with Genji.

"Vegeta and I were training when we felt this evil energy level and when we went to check it out we ran into Goten and Trunks. Ray got there first and we basically just watched as she took out this blue alien that was trying to hurt her brother. She's really strong Bulma! You should have seen it!" Goku seemed more excited than Rayina thought he would be.

"The girl claims to be a Unimian but I hardly believe someone of her strength is from a planet full of weaklings," Vegeta scoffed.

Bulma glared him and smacked his arm, "Vegeta, why are you so rude?!"

Rayina shook her head, "no, Bulma he's not completely wrong. Most Unimians are pretty weak. Or I should say they were. Aries gets his healing capabilities from them I think. They were very peaceful people, or so my mother said."

"Unima was a strong viable planet with net value, what could have possibly happened to them?" Vegeta stared a whole through Rayina making her feel a little nervous. Where all Saiyans this intense?

"Oh, ignore him Ray, you don't have to tell us how you got to Earth if you don't want to," Bulma intercepted.

Ray shifted in her seat and took a deep breath looking over at her new boss, "well I guess it makes sense if I start there. It's part of the reason that we are on earth now I suppose. Unima was a strong country in some senses. Although its people were not physically strong they were very technologically advanced. When my mother was born it was under the control of a tyrant named Frieza. The planet was his factory for all the space pods, regeneration tanks, scouters, and any other technology that he needed. In order for it to have structure, Freiza allowed the royal line to remain intact and rule under his supervision. My mother was Riku Winshier, princess of Unima. Third in line to the crown, as her job she'd often fly out with her father to maintain good relations with other nations needed to supply lord Frieza's raw materials. After Frieza's decline the kingdom decided to continue to make profit from its already strong connections and began to prosper. During a trip with my grandfather, my mother met a young warrior and fell in love. Her affair was kept secret until the day that she found out she was pregnant."

* * *

~*~*~* years earlier ~*~*~*

The cries of a newborn baby filled the royal delivery suite of Unima's palace. Inside a young woman with golden hair and soft chocolate eyes held a tiny bundle in her arms. The young woman cried with joy as she looked down at the newborn baby, those around her gaping in surprise.

"Her hair…" one person whispered.

"Her eyes are different as well," another servant nervously replied.

The young mother was unfazed however as she looked at her baby. The fiery red hair and vivid emerald eyes staring back at her. She kissed the baby's soft cheek and smiled, "so beautiful. I will name her Rayina. Don't listen to their whispers little one, your uniqueness is what makes you so precious to me."

The woman's attention was brought to the door as a tall man walked into the birthing suite with a scowl on his face. His red cape swished behind him as he loomed over to the bed looking down at the newborn child. At the sight his scowl deepened. Narrowing his eyes towards the young mother his voice boomed throughout the room causing the servants to scamper out, "you mean to tell me this child isn't even a full blooded Unimian?!"

Taking the baby out her arms King Eron handed her off to a servant and turned to his daughter, "I was going to allow her to grow here as long as it could be covered up. However this will not be possible! Just one look at her and the world will know your shame. Rinku, you will be the scandal of the entire planet."

Rinku began to cry in desperation, "please father, don't do this to her. If you banish her then you have to banish me also. I will not let you hurt or neglect my baby!"

King Eron's eyes flashed with rage as he slapped his daughter across the face, "and what are we to tell the people when their princess disappears?"

Rinku held her cheek and returned the glare, "tell them I died, or that I've run away. I don't care. But that is my daughter and I will not let you take her away from me!"

"Foolish girl, might as well, you've been dead to me since this entire fiasco started," King Enron scowled at his daughter as he walked out of the suite. That was the last time that Rinku would ever see her father.

A few months later the young woman found herself on a remote island deep in Unima's ocean. Her father had hidden her away from the planet, ensuring that she was ostracized so far beyond civilization that she would never see another Unimian again. Her only company was that of a guard that was forced to watch her every move. At first Genji was offended to be given such a degrading job. Watching an errand princess was ludicrous! However the people loved her and had grieved her passing for years. If any of them found out that it had been a sham to cover up her scandalous pregnancy it would cause a huge uproar. Genji couldn't stand King Winshier and his melodramas, there was always something upsetting the man. He was almost as irrating as Freeza used to be, and that was a statement in itself. However after a few months of watching the princess with her child, Genji began to see her softness and how loving she was to the babe. The young mother was beautiful beyond compare and was kind to the soldier, unlike the other members of her family. He began to see why her people had loved her so much. Slowly but surely Genji began to harbor a crush.

"But Rinku! Even if I just got a picture of you out to the press. The people would demand to have you back. They would never forgive your father," Genji insisted.

Rinku sat by a small bonfire holding her daughter in her arms, "that's not the point Genji, I don't want to go back. Even if my father was forced to accept me and Rayina I wouldn't want to raise her in the palace. She would be forced to hide herself and the others would only taunt her for being different."

Genji shook his head, "a woman of your class deserves more than this small shack. This exile is ludicrous."

Rinku smiled at her new friend and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Genji, you are far too kind. But I'm fine here. Once Rayina is big enough I can use the ship you took to get us out of here and maybe find a new home. My father will never notice."

Genji sighed, "you were born here. You deserve to live here peacefully, not in hiding. Don't worry I'll help you however I can."

Rinku wondered how her friend planned to help her. She frowned as he angrily got up and flew away; Genji had shown his changing mood swings often causing her to worry. She always felt that her friend's resentment to the kingdom would only lead him to trouble. There was so much that Rinku could look forward to now that she was relieved of her royal duties. For one the small girl in her arms would grow uninhibited by rules and regulations that she had known as a girl. And once she was able to escape the country she would find a home and a place to live her life, maybe even find her beloved. She was certain he must have been crushed by her fake death, yet Rinku had no way of sending a message out to him. She was limited by her exile, it had cut her off from all communication to the outside world. The young woman spent sleepless nights missing him and wondering if he believed the outrageous lies of her father.

Several months passed until the fateful night when Rinku would watch ships breaking through the stratosphere of Unima. She worriedly wondered why so many ships would land at once, large ones it appeared. Quickly tuning into the radio in her small home she heard breaking news firsthand. An invasion was occurring. Rayina's heart began to race as she looked over to the sleeping three year old in the crib. What would happen to them? She got up and ran out looking for signs of her friend Genji. Lately it was more common for him to be off somewhere than not. Taking out her scouter she shakily turned it on and risked compromising her position to reach him. She remembered the day he gave it to her, letting her know she should only use it if it were a serious matter.

"Genji, you know who this is. Code Red, its an emergency. Where are you?" Rayina could feel her nerves tingle with anxiety as she waited for a response.

"I'll be there in the morning," Genji's raspy voice responded, leaving Rinku to sit and worry. She was not confident enough to demand him to come back. If anyone tuned into their signal she could be traced. And as far as she knew this island was way to small and out of the way for even invaders to know about.

Resigning herself to the radio she stayed tuned listening as tyrants began to take control of the capital, the first thing they made sure of was that her father and family were killed. Terror overtook her as she contemplated her options. She sensed that these men were even worse than Freeza, another hostile take over for Unima. She needed to get out of the planet before things expanded, before she was found out. If the invaders knew that two princesses still lived she would be killed. Getting herself together Rinku began to gather a small bag of things to fit into her pod. Ready or not she had to attempt to get Rayina and herself out of Unima. Ideally she would have waited for her to be older, but she could not risk it.

It was early morning the next time she would see Genji, Rinku had finished packing things and would use the cloak of the dark early hours of the day to make her escape. She figured the invaders were probably not as vigilant at this time. And she stayed up all night working on a stealth tool that would make the pod nearly invisible to the naked eye. As Genji approached her she couldn't help but notice that he didn't look as concerned as he should be.

"Where have you been? The invaders killed my family. What have you heard out there? I haven't heard any messages from their leader yet. Is the entire royal family gone?"

Genji smiled at Rinku and grabbed her shoulders, "relax Rinku, I've finally done it! My brother and I have taken over the planet's capitol. I can finally bring you back to society and we can rule together without worrying about the traitors that banished you."

Hearing his words Rinku blanched and stepped away from him, "why would you do this to our country?"

Genji's brow furrowed in confusion, "what do you mean why? They don't deserve to reign Rinku! Look what they did to you!"

"That doesn't mean they deserve death! Why would you ever think I would want this! The country can't be run like this under the fear of murder," she angrily shouted back. Had Genji lost his mind?

Genji got closer to her his eyes raging, "No, this is right. Listen we can both rule together now. It will be better. Rinku…I love you."

Rinku stopped in her tracks in shock, "what? Genji; I'm sorry but, I still love Daikon. I love you, but not in that way. I don't even think I can look at you the same now that I know what you've done to my people."

Genji's fists clenched in anger, "Fine! Rot in this island then! I'll be back when you think long and hard about this and regain your senses." Turning his back to her he stopped before flying away, "and Rinku? If I can't have you. No one else can either."

Rinku fell to her knees as she watched him fly away. Her resolve to escape now more urgent than ever, running inside she grabbed her baby and the small bag of things she could bring and ran to the emergency space pod. Quickly wiring her new device she watched the pod blend it to its surroundings. Then satisfied with its stealth she climbed and set her coordinates. Planet 54, the last place she had met her beloved. As the ship blasted off all she could do was close her eyes, and pray to the deities that she would make it out alive.

Seven years later Rinku panted exhausted as her daughter defeated her yet again on hand to hand combat. She was flabbergasted by the force that was Rayina. Headstrong, stubborn, and incredibly intelligent it was tough to raise her without leaning on her for support. She always seemed to be so much stronger than herself. Even now Rayina pushed her to keep going so that she could be ready if Genji ever came for them. Rinku regretted ever telling her daughter the story of how they ended up on Planet 54, however her daughter's curiosity knew no end. Soon after their arrival on their new planet, Unima was blown to bits by the madman; the rumors where that the invaders found no merit in the planet and destroyed it. Rinku knew better than to believe such a big lie. Rayina had finally managed to get the full story of Unima from her mother and quickly made the decision to get strong enough to defend them. At first her strength and power had taken her mother by surprise. But when she saw the determination in her eyes she knew there was no stopping her. She knew that her daughter had taken on the role of protector. She wondered if her father would be proud, she was strong like him. If only Rinku could reach him.

"Mom, snap out of it!" stubborn green orbs glared at her.

"Sorry Rayina, sweetheart, I just had a thought. Perhaps its time we find you your first formal teacher," Rinku said as she ruffled that messy red mop on top of her daughter's head.

It was hard to stifle a smile as her daughter scowled at her, "mom, I hardly think my academics are lacking right now. We need to continue training."

Rinku chuckled at her handful of a daughter, "no I mean like a martial arts master. So that you can learn from someone who can take you further. You have already surpassed the little that I can give."

Rayina's eyes lit up with excitement, "I'm good enough to have a martial arts master! This is so exciting mom! Where can we find one?"

Laughter could be heard in the small field as Rinku hugged her daughter. What was she going to do with this girl? The girl that got excited about fighting.

Eight years later Rayina sat quietly as she stared at the small blonde baby in the crib. Shaking her head she knew that her argument with her mother was out of line. She had been away training for a year and a half only to come back to a new member of her family. Mother claimed that she had finally found their father, he was here with the army that he works with as a part of a team of planet brokers…whatever that meant. So he had to go but would be back in three years. THREE YEARS! She wasn't buying it. The bastard probably just got what he needed and left. Men…Rayina swore she'd never succumb to their witchcraft. Why did mother have to be such a hopeless romantic? It infuriated Rayina to no end. After all if her 'father' had been a real man, he would have fought for her. Gotten her father to let him marry her, anything but the stupid sneaking around they did. Yet every time he was brought up she still held him to some high ideal. Ridiculous. He was the very subject of their heated argument.

Yet as she watched the small baby that she got know over the last few months, she couldn't help but smile. He was so cute and finally someone that looked like her! All these years other kids had bullied her about her looks. It was always the same, different planet similar looking races. Of course she could ignore them or beat them up, but she still felt like an outcast. Now she felt a little less alone.

Rayina's thoughts were interrupted as a scream pierced the quietness of their small home. The sounds of dishes shattering filled her ears as she sprang to the kitchen. Rayina's blood ran cold as she saw her mother shaking on the floor pale as a ghost. Her eyes focused on the foreign blue man at the door. Her legs trembled, her heart pounded in her eyes, that man must be Genji.

"Long time no see Rinku, you are good at hiding," his voice was grainy and rough like sand paper. Rayina looked at her mother shaking on the floor and tried to not wince at how pathetic she looked. She knew that it would be up to her to protect their family.

"Get away from her," she said shakily as she ran directly in front of her mother.

Genji smirked at her, "Rayina is that you? How time has flown by. You are almost a full grown woman yourself. Why don't you get out of here while mommy and I talk some things through."

"No, you need to leave now," she responded as forcefully as she could.

Genji's laugher resonated in the small space making Rayina's hair stand on its end. "Or you will what?" he asked amused.

Without answering Rayina got into fighter's stance and prepared to fight. This only made her opponent laugh more as he sized her up. "Fine little Rayina I would have had to kill you along with your mother anyway."

The thought of him hurting mother made Rayina so angry she shot towards him ready to strike. Pulling all her might she quickly threw out a punch kick combination. Genji laughed as he blocked the strikes. Rayina landed one right to his temple shutting him up as he stumbled backwards.

"My, you are strong for a young one. Too bad it wont be enough," he bragged.

Rayina's brow furrowed in anger as he shot forward. Her mind froze as he began to strike her. He was so quick she could not keep up with his speed. Eventually she gained some bearings and tried to fight back but their strength difference was too great and she quickly found herself falling to the ground. It felt surreal to her as the blood from her wounded eye made her vision red, every muscle in her body aching. Laying on the ground she watched him as he stepped towards her mother. Her whimpering making everything so much worse. Someone was groaning in pain also, Rayina didn't know who was making that sound at first. Eventually she realized the sound was coming out of her own mouth.

Genji slapped Rinku hard across the face than picked her up by her shirt. He kept screaming at her asking why she left him. Demanding to know why she never loved him. He'd claimed to have done everything for her. He kept hitting her over and over the man was insane. Fear sprang into Rayina's veins as soft baby cries came out of Aries' room. Genji stopped what he was doing and walked deeper into the house. Rayina held her breath as he heard the man cursing. Running back into the room Genji angrily punched holes into the walls.

"You have got to be kidding me Rinku! You had another one of his bastard children didn't you?! Where is your love now? He's not here when it matters most is he? You stupid woman!" Genji's pulled his sword from his waist and marched forward with it held up high towards Rinku.

Rayina's heart stopped knowing well that he was about to make a killing blow. Her limbs felt like lead and her body zapped of energy but she knew she had to do something. Somehow she mustered up all the will power she had and sprung up running forward with her fists ready. She was going to fight if it was the last thing she did. Genji turned around so quickly that Rayina never saw it coming. All she felt was the cold blade piercing through her abdomen. Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled it out. Falling backwards Rayina watched in horror as he turned back towards his mother and brought his sword down on her. Her blood splattering all over the place as her head was severed from her body. Rayina's mind sped a million miles a minute as she lay on the cold floor. The pain of her injuries felt minor as her emotions ran rapid. The pain in her chest spreading to her limbs as tears rushed unwelcomed to her eyes.

The despicable blue alien walked over with a smirk on his face as he looked down on her, "aw, don't worry little one. Once the blood runs out of your veins you will join your mother in hell. Then the little brat in the next room will starve, a slow painful death. All thanks to that bastard father of yours."

His steps resonated through the house as he walked out the door. The room being filled by Aries loud cries that only added to Rayina's panic. She had to do something, find a way to reach out to someone. Her body ached as she tried to move, she felt her hand twitch. She needed to get to him. His life was the only thing that mattered anymore. Determination flooded her body as she cried out in pain, dragging her body along the floor to his room. She felt her limbs growing heavier as she got closer to him. Her only hope would be to fly him to the closest home and pray that the neighbors would help him. As she passed his doorway Aries stood in his crib and cooed in recognition of his sister. She grabbed on to his crib and pulled her body closer, wondering if she even had the strength to go on. Aries' little hand grabbed on to his sister's index finger, she watched in amazement as her brother began to glow a golden color. The glow covered her body making her skin tingle and burn. Letting out a strangled cry, Rayina felt as if someone was taking the blade back out her body. Her breathing was labored and rough as she felt strength returning to her. As the pain receded Rayina sat up in amazement. Aries was now laughing and holding out his hands for her to pick him up. He had healed her. Flabbergasted; Rayina picked him up and ran towards the cold body in the kitchen.

Trying her best not to vomit at the sight Rayina sat in the pool of blood left by her mother, "please Aries heal mommy too. You can do it buddy, please. Please Aries!"

Tears poured from her eyes as she sat there irrationally begging her brother to preform yet another miracle. It wasn't until several hours later that a defeated girl walked out of what used to be her home. She knew that even if Aries healed her mother it would be no good. Rayina numbly begun her flight to her Sensei's house, he would be able to help. As she cried she held her little baby brother in her arms and swore that no one would hurt them ever again.

* * *

Rayina kept a straight face as she revealed a story that she rarely told. She didn't like to speak about her past but she felt that she would finally settle on earth, and perhaps she had just found people who could relate to two siblings from an alien planet. "And that's it in a nutshell, we've been traveling ever since. At first it was for myself I wanted to get stronger and I've always found people to train under and learn from. A couple years ago, however, we landed on Namek and the people there asked me if we were Earthlings. I've never met anyone that looked like us before so you can imagine my surprise when we landed here. I've been looking for a place for Aries to fit in, so that he can live as normal a life as possible."

Before anyone could respond to the end of her story Bulma wrapped Rayina into a hug catching her by surprise, "oh you poor girl, it must have been awful. Raising a baby when you were still just a kid. I'm so glad you ended up here!"

Rayina was touched to see Bulma be so open to her. She was worried that her strange origins would eventually be known and she would be shunned by the people of Earth. They didn't seem to know much about aliens. As she looked at her new acquaintances she couldn't help but thinking that meeting them was fate.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello readers! So this chapter is a filler, I am working on the next chapter full of wonderful fluffiness and of course what is shaping up to be our first lemon. I had to kind of start this series from scratch since I had it going a certain way and decided to do something different with it. Ages of the younger women in the series I have estimated as follows. Bra-22ish, Marron-23?, Pan-19. I'm not quite sure on what the age gaps are but I figured that Trunks was about 6 or 7 when Bra was born and in this fic he is 28. My chapters tend to be longer than this but I wanted to publish something a little sooner. Especially since grad school is starting up and I will be using my fics as part of my breaks from all the grueling course work I will have!

Hope you enjoy!

~Red

* * *

Rayina happily hummed as she finished unpacking and putting away the last of the kitchenware. Bulma had given her a sign on bonus which she used to buy a house close to capsule corp. She figured being closer to work and Aries would help her keep an eye on things. Her brother had developed the habit of skipping school when he got bored. She suddenly heard him outside on the deck talking to their neighbors, it was a surprise to her when she bought this house but she ended up moving next to Trunks and Goten. Aries had been estatic, he found it so cool that his neighbors where powerful Saiyans. Rayina stuck her head out the door to see a static thirteen year old.

"Sister! Can I go swimming with Trunks and Goten?!"

Rayina smiled at him, "I think your old enough not to need permission, did you finish your essay?" Aries nodded and ran up to get changed. Looking over her new acquaintances Ray smiled, "Hi guys. Thanks for being nice to him."

Trunks smiled back at the red head making her heart skip a beat. She hoped to eventually get over how cute he was, "no problem. He's a cool kid."

"You should join us!" Goten said with a hopeful voice.

Normally, that wouldn't be a problem but the thought of being in a bathing suit in front of Trunks made her feel shy. "Well maybe I would but I don't have a bathing suit," it technically wasn't a lie she did forget to buy one when she went shopping for clothes. "Maybe next time," she said hoping in a few months she'd feel more comfortable around them.

At that point Aries was back he gave her a huge grin, "we should have them over for dinner!"

"I don't know Aries, Goten and I eat more food than you could probably fathom," Trunks said laughing.

Ray laughed she was happy to see him excited to have new friends, "Its not a bad idea, Aries can put away a lot of food so I usually make a ridiculous amount. You two are more than welcome."

Goten grinned, "what are we having then?"

"My favorite, its Italian night!" Aries chimed in.

Ray smiled and started to make her way back inside, "I'll call you guys when it's ready!"

Once inside Ray took a deep breath and looked out the window. Aries was cannon balling in the pool and Goten and Trunks seemed to be laughing with him about something. Her cheeks flushed now that she could _really_ look at them. Goten and Trunks both where definitely some of the most in shape men she had ever looked at. She had no idea why but there was something about Trunks that really drew her in. And it wasn't just the fact that he has muscles in all the right places. She never had felt this way before, she had flings in the past. After all she was a woman and at a point she was a hormonal teenager with too much responsibility and a sexual drive. She had tried to do the relationship thing, but she never really felt connections to the men she had dated. This was not good she thought, _ugh and I work with him too_. This would be hard, there was no room to harbor a crush on your boss!

Shaking her head she began to get to work quickly preparing food. She wasn't kidding when she said that Aries ate a lot. She decided to triple what she normally would make and guessed it would almost be like making food for a large party to feed all three boys. She was just about finished when Aries ran in to shower and change. Then ten minutes later she heard a knock at the door. The butterflies in her stomach went wild, immediately scolding herself she tried to play it cool and went to answer.

"We brought some of my mother's cake as dessert," Goten grinned as the door opened. Ray motioned for them to come in.

"Thank you for having us over," Trunks smiled politely.

Rayina smiled back, "no problem. I was just about to take out the chicken parm so great timing!" She couldn't help but smile as she watched their surprised faces of the table that was set. Rayina had made just about every Italian dish that Aries loved: spaghetti and meatballs, lasagna, chicken parmesan, stuffed shells, not forgetting tons of garlic bread and veggies.

"You made this all on your own?" Trunks asked his mouth was wide open.

A giggle escaped her lips, "yeah is it enough? Aries can put away a lot so I just tripled what he would eat."

Goten nodded, "this is awesome! Its like being home with my mom…except I don't think she knows how to cook lasagna."

"I find Earth food to be amazing, so much better than anything we'd ever had! Aries loves Italian the best," Rayina explained.

Aries ran out of his room in fresh clothes and grinned, "I call first dibs!"

Everyone took a seat around the small kitchen table the boys let Rayina grab a plate of food first. She didn't eat even half as much as Aries, so it was really something to watch the three of them chowing down. She could have sworn that Aries was the only person in the planet who could eat that much but Turnks and Goten were really giving him a run for his money.

"What are you an engineer for? You should open a restaurant," Goten said in between bites of chicken parm.

"Sis makes the best food," Aries bragged proudly.

"This is really delicious!" Trunks agreed.

Rayina blushed at the complements, "thanks no one ever eats my cooking except for Aries. You two are welcome for dinner anytime."

It was an amusing sight as the boys finished their last bites and leaned backs in their chairs with satisfaction. Her brother grinned as he placed his hands behind his head, "I finally found people who could keep up with me!"

"That's nothing Aries, my dad can eat more than me and Trunks combined," Goten and Trunks laughed remembering how much Goku can put away.

Rayina's mouth dropped open at the thought, "your poor mother must spend the whole day cooking!"

Goten shrugged, "she likes to I think. She never looks happier than when dad is chowing down and telling her how good everything tastes."

Rayina smiled thinking of how nice that sounded, "do you have a lot of brothers and sisters?"

"Not really just me and Gohan. But my brother is married with a kid so now we kind of got bigger," Goten explained.

Aries looked over at Trunks, "how about you?"

Trunks smiled, "its just my sister and I. I don't think my parents could handle another kid."

A smile crossed Rayina's lips but it suddenly made her feel kind of sad, "it must have been nice to grow up with both parents on a planet as nice as this one." She hadn't meant to but her tone almost sounded melancholy. Immediately Aries crumpled up his napkin and threw it at her head, making it bounce off her forehead.

"You do okay for a substitute mom slash sister," he said sarcastically.

Rayina stuck out her tongue at him, "whatever you brat. Its your turn to do dishes!"

Everyone laughed as the boy dramatically threw his hand over his face, "not fair!"

Trunks ruffled his hair, "we can help!"

As the guys helped Aries clean up after dinner Rayina got to talk to them some more. They were both so funny together; she could tell that they had been best friends for a long time. Goten was super silly and Trunks seemed like the more rational half. She felt lucky to have met them, they were going to be interesting to get to know.

"So are you ready for your first day tomorrow? Mom said you are going to meet the board members," Trunks asked.

Rayina nodded, "I hope so! I'm nervous about it but I've been wanting to work for Capsule Corp since I graduated MIT! I hope I don't mess it up."

"I'm sure you will do great. I'll be there!" Trunks said giving her one of his gorgeous smiles. She smiled back feeling relieved that he would be there too.

The next morning Rayina got up early to make sure she looked good enough. She decided on a black pencil skirt with a matching blazer and a green patterned blouse underneath. It brought out the color of her eyes. Looking at her wild red hair she neatly tied it to one side letting the curls cascade down her right shoulder. Putting on a little make up she looked in the mirror and decided her attire looked professional enough. Walking out to eat breakfast she greeted her brother.

"You look nice," he said between bites of cereal.

Rayina smiled at him, "I'm going for professional?"

He gave her thumbs up indicating she had hit the nail on the head, Rayina took a deep breath and quickly ate some toast, too nervous for a big breakfast.

* * *

Trunks looked in the mirror and straightened his tie, meetings with the board always meant wearing a suit. He really hated that. This morning, however; he was spending more time than normal picking out what to wear. Goten teased suggesting that he was doing that to impress Ray. And he was right but it was still annoying. Trunks couldn't get her out of your head, especially after last night. She was so nice and a great cook! Not to mention drop dead gorgeous. He couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks thinking about her smiling, he hoped she didn't notice the huge monster crush he had on her. He found himself loosing his breath as he saw her walk into her office. She looked amazing in a pencil skirt, everything about her was perfect. She turned around and smiled at him that curly fire red hair tied to one side of her head, he knew it would be hard to not be distracted by her.

"Good morning Trunks," she greeted.

Trunks quickly regained his composure feeling like such a dork, "Good morning, shall we walk to the board room together. We'll be early but my mother should already be there."

She nodded obviously nervous as she fidgeted with her hair and began to walk with him to the boardroom. He smiled at her trying to ease her nerves, "relax you will do fine."

She took a deep breath, "thanks. It makes me feel better that you are here too. I'm sure you are a pro at this being a CEO and all."

Trunks felt his cheeks blush at the thought that she was happy to see him, "I've been president for about a year now, it's still hard to get used to. Plus I miss being able to have more free time."

Rayina smiled, "that I can relate to, it's the only thing I miss about traveling. This is the first time we've tried to be normal citizens of a planet. I guess growing up has its ups and downs huh?"

As they walked into the board room they both greeted Bulma. She looked up from her work as they approached her, "ah just to the two people I was thinking about. Trunks you are ready for the reports?" Trunks nodded at his mother and she then smiled at Rayina, "great. Ray you will be taking over some of the projects that Trunks will talk about today."

She nodded shyly, "great so I'll meet the board and get caught up at the same time."

Bulma winked at her, "that's the plan! You look great by the way. This room full of stuffy old guys will definitely not know what to do around a cute girl like you."

Rayina's face burned up at the remark making Trunks laugh, "mom don't make her more nervous."

Soon enough the board members started to arrive. One by one they all were introduced to the new Chair of Engineering and Innovation. Most of the men just said the normal pleasantries; Rayina could tell they were all a little surprised. She was after all very young. Out of all the board members the last one she met was much younger. Maybe 32 at the most. He was fairly good looking man with blond hair and hazel eyes.

As he walked up to Bulma; Rayina had a feeling she didn't really care for him. He walked up to her and looked her up and down, "why Bulma, I thought you were hiring a new engineer not a business model."

Rayina immediately tried hold back the scathing glare she wanted to give him as she went to shake his hand. How inappropriate! She didn't fail to notice he shook her hand a little longer than the rest, "not that I'm complaining. My name is Kenji."

Bulma rolled her eyes at him, "Behave Kenji this is Ray. She has the best resume I've ever seen in my life and she's only 28 so you better take back that model comment. She's more than qualified."

Kenji placed his hand on Rayina's shoulder, "I assure you it was a harmless joke."

She wanted to gag; immediately she knew just what kind of guy he was. One of those who thought he could charm her with money and an Armani suit. Rayina gave him her best business smile and quickly shifted her weight so that he could get his slimy hand off her shoulder. "I'm sure it was," she said pleasantly.

Kenji's smiled then turned to Trunks; immediately she could have sworn that she felt some kind of tension between them, "Trunks, I see your doing well."

Trunks icily nodded back at him, "Kenji." Rayina scowled, to anyone it would have seemed like a normal greeting but she definitely saw sparks. Everyone made their way to their seats, Rayina being placed in between Trunks and Bulma in case she had questions. Trunks leaned in to her before the meeting officially started, "please ignore him. Kenji is not worth your time."

Rayina smiled back at him trying to ignore the shivers she got from his warm breath in her ear, "if you say so. I trust your judgment." She could have been a little crazy but as she smiled at Trunks she thought she saw his cheeks flush. The beginning of the meeting was pretty dull, they talked about shares and stock and market prices. Ray tried to pay attention because part of her hiring package was some stock in the company. They then talked about projected products that the company had their sights on. Making Rayina perk up as Bulma talked about downsizing medical equipment and making things more portable. In her head Rayina thought about plans she already had for that. Then came Trunks turn to update the board on ongoing projects and product development. Rayina was happy to get to watch him up close without staring. She couldn't help but notice that his suit must have been expensive; on a body like his it looked perfectly tailored. He was so strikingly handsome. On top of that his knowledge on the projects showed how smart he really was. Ray could tell some of the men were really not keeping up with the technical talk, they probably only cared about the bottom line. She sat there and became entranced by how well he had managed everything. It was incredibly sexy to how intellectual he was. Ray's mind began to wonder about his fighting skills, he was probably good. After all Saiyans were supposed to be fierce in battle. Quickly reminding herself to pay attention she smiled at him as he finished and sat back down next to her. Rayina felt relieved as Bulma finished up the meeting, that Kenji guy kept looking over at her the whole time making her feel uncomfortable. One by one the board members said their goodbyes and wished her luck.

Rayina internally cringed as Kenji came close and leaned next to where she sat. He smiled down at her as he turned on his 'charm,' "well Ray how about I take you to lunch as a welcome to the company?"

Rayina gave him a polite smile as she saw Trunks out of the corner of her eye watching, "no thank you. I already have plans to go over blueprints with Trunks during our lunch break. Have a nice day." She got up hoping that would be end of the awkward situation.

He took a step forward, "how about a drink after your done work then?"

Again she polished her professional smile, "I'm afraid I can't do that either. I don't think I'd be very professional of me. Thank you for the offer." Quickly she scurried towards the door following Bulma and leaving the two men behind.

Trunks could see how uncomfortable Ray was as she left the room, "you better stay away from her, Bulma will be upset if you run her out. She's the type of engineer we've been looking for. Besides she's a nice girl, can't you go pick up dumb chicks at a bar like other guys." The disdain was obvious in his voice no longer needing to be polite since no one was in the room.

Kenji snickered, "don't be a sore looser Trunks. You don't find exquisite tail like that at a flimsy bar. Don't tell me you actually like her? She's way out of your league."

Trunks decided it was best not to respond and just walked out, man he wanted to kick that guy's ass. Much to his surprise the beautiful woman in question happened to be in his office when he got there.

"Hey, sorry about that guy. He's a real scum bag," he said assessing Ray with his cool blue eyes.

Ray nodded scrunching her nose in distaste, "don't worry about me Trunks. Douche bag isn't my type."

He smiled back seemingly relieved, "what is your type then?"

Ray blushed the question taking her by surprise. Nervously playing with her hair she didn't look at him in the eye, "uh I guess I don't know. Never thought about it before."

"Really?" the lavender hair boy asked as he took a seat on his desk. Loosening his tie. His tone was curious.

Rayina's heart fluttered, what she really wanted to say was about 6 foot, gorgeous blue eyes, and a perfectly toned body…but that would be giving it away. Quickly wanting to change the subject Ray began to dig about this Kenji guy. "So I'm guessing you and this Kenji person have a major grudge going on?"

Trunks raised his eyebrows in surprise, "is it that obvious?"

Ray giggled, "maybe if you tell me why I will have an even bigger reason to be totally disgusted by him."

Trunks smiled at her answer, "well if you put it that way. There used to be a different secretary out front. My mom and I really liked her she was efficient and helped out a lot. Well one day Kenji got his grimy eyes on her and began to charm her like he always does. It wasn't the first time he's done it but it was the first time I've noticed that he would go after the women that work here. Anyways he always operates the same way, at first its flowers and expensive dinners but then he gets bored. And because it was so awkward to see the person you no longer want to date near the company he would begin coming over with other girls. He didn't even have the decency of breaking up with her. He would just bring other women with him whenever he would stop by until she was so heartbroken she left. A nice girl like Emma didn't deserve that."

Rayina had a feeling there was more to the story than that, "did you like this Emma girl?"

Trunks eyes widened, "uh…well maybe at the time but not anymore."

Immediately she felt a little jealous which made her a little annoyed. She had just started getting to know the guy it was an irrational response, "oh I see that usually is the bottom line."

He scratched the back of his head, "I guess my ego was hurt a little too. But I am just not the type of guy that plays games to get a girl like he is. And that sent her into his trap."

Rayina winked at him, "I'm glad you're not that kind of guy." She watched amused as he blushed, this time she knew she wasn't imagining it. "I better get to work!" she got up quickly walking across the hall to her office. Did she just try to flirt with her boss?! She had to start being a little more careful about that.

* * *

Aries sat on the couch playing video games when there was a sudden knock at the door. Quickly pausing his game he ran to it to find Goten, Trunks, and Goku standing outside. He smiled up at them, "hey guys come on in!"

Goku walked and smiled back at Aries, "hey buddy. How's it going? Is your sister around? We wanted to invite you to a barbeque."

Aries always loved to pull pranks on people. The sly boy walked over to the door next to him and opened it, "she's right here working out." The boys peeked in the room to find Ray on an elliptical, she was going pretty fast and had her eyes closed with ear buds in. To anyone it would have seemed like an ordinary room. Aries held back a snicker, "just go in and say hi, she won't hear you from out here."

The three boys walked into the room only to suddenly be thrown to the ground. Rayina was focusing on her heart rate as she heard a loud crash. Her green eyes eyes opened to see the men on the ground, she gasped and quickly got off grabbing the remote and shutting the gravity.

"Aries! Why didn't you warn them?!" she glared at her brother who was laughing on the floor.

"It was too funny to pass up!" He snickered.

Goku shook his head as if he was dizzy, "how much gravity was that?!"

Trunks felt his head sting as he realized that he must have hit the corner of the table that was next to him on his way down. Before he could react to it Ray gasped, "oh my god, trunks your hurt!"

His heart skipped a beat as she ran over with a towel and pressed it to his bleeding forehead. She was leaning over him in her workout clothes, black shorts and a sports bra. It made him worry that his head wasn't going to be the only thing bleeding as she worriedly looked at him with those big green eyes.

He started to sit up, "I'm okay its just a bump." he assured her, it was pounding but the pain wasn't terrible.

She quickly removed the towel sending a trickle of blood down the side of his face. Putting pressure on it again she looked at him apologetically, "I'm so sorry, it doesn't look too deep but its sure bleeding a lot." She then looked at her brother, "get over here and heal him you brat!" she sounded upset with him.

Aries quickly scurried over and muttered a small apology, "I'm sorry. According to my sister this may sting a little." He said as he held his hand out on top of Trunk's head, he watched in amazement as he began to glow. A tingling sensation spread through his head as you guessed the tissues were recovering. Aries smiled and pulled back his hand, "all done!"

Ray removed the towel and inspected her brother's work. Trunks blushed as she ran her fingers were the gash had just been, "are you sure your ok?"

He nodded and reminded himself to breathe, "yeah."

"Aw man! How come Trunks is the lucky one to get hurt, I want to be tended to!" Goten whined sarcastically.

Goku thought this was funny because he began to laugh, not too long after that everyone was laughing. Ray rolled her eyes at his comment, "What brings you boys here?"

Goku looked around the room, "um well we want you to come to a barbeque we are having at our house tonight. You could meet the rest of our friends, we thought you might like that. How did you change the gravity in this room?"

Ray smiled at him and walked over to her bed to pick up a small round ball, "gravity ball. Its something I invented a while back, allows me to change the gravity in any room or outdoor area with a set perimeter. I use it to train."

Trunks grabbed the ball and inspected it, "amazing, I think my father would die to get his hands on something like this. We use gravity rooms and they are big and bulky and break down a lot."

She smiled, "I know I used to also use gravity rooms, but they became annoying to build as we traveled so after lots of work I was able to make this. Perhaps I can make some for you guys. Its pretty convenient."

Goku grabbed the ball next, "how much gravity was it just set at?"

She turned on the small screen on the volleyball-sized equipment, "it says 600 so it was 600 times the gravity of earth."

"Holy crap! And you were using the elliptical like it was no big deal?!" Goten gawked making her giggle a little bit.

"That is pretty awesome," Goku chimed in. "So how about it are you coming over tonight? It will be fun!" he smiled, there was something so friendly about him, Rayina couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah can't wait to meet the rest of your crew!"

"Are you all Saiyans?" Aries asked curiously.

Trunks shook his head, "no just my family and Goku's but our friends are all pretty tough martial artists."

"Well I have to get going but Trunks and Goten will show you were I live. See you guys later!" Goku said as he began to leave.

Just as he walked out the door the timer in the kitchen went off. Rayina made her way to the kitchen, "well since you are here why don't you have some blueberry muffins! That was the oven timer they are fresh baked."

"You are the best neighbor ever!" Goten said as he happily made his way to the kitchen.

Trunks shook his head at him as he went to sit on the stools next to the kitchen island. Taking the muffins out of the oven Ray warned the boys to wait a little bit while they cooled off. "So when are we leaving?" she asked looking at the clock it was already 4 pm.

"We can go in about an hour," Trunks said checking his watch.

She nodded, "well make yourselves at home, I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready." Walking into her room she reminded herself that it was probably not a good idea to develop feelings for Trunks. No matter how cute he was. After all she had no idea what that would do. He was her boss, and his mother was the CEO of the company she worked for. Thankful that her room had its own bathroom she stepped into the shower and began to convince herself that this crush to stop before anything happened. Friendship could be the only thing that would come out of this relationship.

In the next room, Trunks sat there enjoying the great muffins Ray had baked. He marveled about the absence of pain on his forehead, if Aries trained he could become as valuable as Dende. As soon as he heard the shower in the other room turn on his mind began to wonder. _Alright Trunks don't get carried away. Try not to think of the hot girl next door taking a shower a room away, _Trunks shook his head trying to not let the blood rush to his cheeks. He had never liked someone this fast and hard before. Quietly remembering how close she got to him when he hits his head was enough to make his heart beat faster. Man she looked good in her training clothes. Rayina was really in great shape, she had the physique of a fighter without being overly muscular.

"Trunks why the hell are you blushing? Do you have the hots for my sister?" Aries asked squinting his eyes at the lavendered haired Saiyan.

As Trunks choked on his food, Goten burst out into laughter, "boy does he ever! You better watch out for him Aries I think Trunks has got it bad for Ray."

Aries crossed his arms and glared at him. It was evident that the wheels were turning in his young head, "well…I guess maybe you'd have somewhat of a shot."

This took Trunks by surprise, "really?"

Goten looked at the door where Rays room was, "no way Aries. She's a total babe."

Aries glared at Goten, "ew don't talk about her like that she's my sister!"

Trunks chuckled as Aries made a gagging noise, "I already have to hear it from all the guys at school." The young boy sounded annoyed.

He smirked realizing that probably was pretty annoying, "I bet. Guys used to tease me about my mom being cute so I can see why that annoying. How come you think I have a chance?" He asked trying not to sound desperate.

Aries shoved another muffin in his mouth thinking it over. "Well you seem smart enough, and you are pretty nice, but most importantly I'm guessing you are pretty strong too right? I mean you _are _half Saiyan."

Goten looked a little confused, "is your sister into tough guys?"

Aries shook his head, "no not tough guys but she did tell me one day she probably didn't like the guys who hit on her because they were weak. She said something about the fact that she would have to constantly defend her boyfriend was really lame. So I'm guessing she wouldn't want to go out with a complete weakling."

Trunks kind of saw where she was coming from. Normally earth girls never had to think about that they were frail and needed lots of protection. But Ray was so strong on her own she probably wanted a guy who could have her back. She was a fighter after all. Aries started to snicker at him. "What?" he asked.

"If you like my sister you better get on my good side! And don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you," Aries said protectively.

He couldn't help but chuckle at it, "alright I get it. I'd probably say the same thing if it was my sister someone was talking about."

Ray quickly put on some low cut jeans and a cute blouse. She almost wore a dress but if they flew than it would just not work out. It was the only time she preferred hover cars to flying. She heard the tv in the other room and guessed the boys were playing video games. The thought made her smile; it would be nice for Aries to have male role models in his life. Especially now that he was in his teen years. Ray quickly dried her hair and did her make up. Walking out she saw the boys playing against each other, as she expected her brother was kicking ass at a fighting game against Goten. Trunks smiled and made room on the couch, making Ray try to ignore the butterflies in her belly. Taking a seat next to him only made them worse as the smell of his rugged cologne hit her nostrils. God, why hadn't she noticed before what a turn on that was. Thankfully as Aries beat Goten, he went into a full blown victory dance taking her mind off the delicious man next to her and making her laugh.

"I should have warned you my brother is kind of a con artist when it comes to video games," she giggled looking at Goten's shocked face.

He scratched the back of his head, "yeah your not kidding I think I just lost twenty bucks!"

Aries stopped his dance to stick his tongue out, "that's what you get for thinking you can beat a little kid!"

Goten glared playfully at him, "your not that little!"

Trunks got up looking at his watch, "we should get going."

The flight to Goku's was surprisingly long. He lived in a pretty secluded area like the one that Ray and Arie's lived in not to long ago until it burned to the ground. As soon as she landed he were surprised how many people were there. One by one the sibligns got introduced to all the z-fighters.

Rayina looked at Bra in amazement, "Bulma your daughter could be a clone of you!" She said remarked as Bulma smiled.

Bra rolled her eyes, "everyone always says that!" It wasn't hard to tell why, blue hair and eyes, the young woman was the spitting image of her mother. Trunks had a little more mixture of Vegeta in him but Bra was almost a carbon copy of Bulma.

Somehow her arrival had especially caught the attention of the girls. She had learned that Marron, Pan, and Bra were all close in age, and seemed to run the show when it came to their parents. The arrival of a woman fighter was novel to them. Other than 18 and to some extent Chichi and Videl, it seemed that any conflict or danger was handled by the men in the families. Soon she found herself interrogated by these little firecrackers. Until the topic turned into her most dreaded subject, dating.

"So you being some kickass fighter and super smart doesn't intimidate your boyfriends?" Bra asked as Marron rolled her eyes.

"Bra is going to a smarty pants college and is worried guys will think she is a nerd. This is why she should have just been a fashion model. Its worked out for me?" Marron chimed in sassily.

Rayina scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, as Krillin fell out of his chair. The poor man probably had so much gray in his hair from dealing with this spoiled little number. It made Ray glad Aries wasn't born a girl. "Well ladies if a man is intimidated by you for any reason, intellectual or otherwise, than he's not really a man. You shouldn't have to hide any aspect of yourself for a guy."

Chichi walked over and handed her a beer, "girls why don't you stop torturing our guest!" The matriarch made the girls scram pretty quickly.

Rayina smiled gratefully at her, "thanks Chichi. I think I just realized how lucky I was that Aries is a boy!"

Pan took the opportunity to sit next to you, "uncle Goten says you are super strong! Do you know a lot of martial arts?"

"Yeah I guess I do know about ten different styles, I've been training since I was about six or seven."

Her eyes widened with excitement, "that is so cool! Can you train me! I want to get stronger!"

Aries looked at the girl surprised, "Pan I don't think you know what you might get yourself into. My sister's training is pretty intense!"

Pan shook her head, "no that's great Dad goes too easy on me! I want to get strong so that I can be the first girl super Saiyan! It's so frustrating like I've been hitting some kind of block and can't get to that level."

Rayina looked at her quizzically, "super Saiyan?"

She grinned and nodded, "yeah Grandpa, Dad, Uncle Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta can all do it! I want to be able to transform too!"

Rayina looked over at Goku, "she's pulling my leg right? I thought Super Saiyans were just an urban legend."

Goku smiled at her, "actually she's not. I turned Super Saiyan when I beat Freiza years ago and soon after Vegeta was able to. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten all were able to transform at a pretty early age."

Her mouth dropped open in disbelief, "you killed Frieza?!"

Goku nodded, "yeah I killed him and then a few years later Future Trunks killed him a second time."

Now she really felt confused as she looked over at the blue eyed boy, "Future Trunks?"

"Okay this sounds like an awesome story," Aries said taking a seat next to Goku.

She couldn't believe her ears as everyone started to tell her the story of how Frieza met his end and then how they killed this other Alien named Cell. It was really impressive to be surrounded by such accomplished fighters. She was more than shocked, "wow I can't believe you went through all those things."

Aries nodded in agreement, "its so cool to know other real fighters!" He then looked over at sister, "that explains why you never heard of Frieza ever again!"

"I'm sure the two of you have been through your share of adventures if you traveled through the galaxies for so long," Yamcha said.

Rayina shrugged as usual downplaying her own accomplishments, "we've seen our share of battles."

Aries rolled his eyes, "my sister has beat tons of stupid Aliens. When we lived on planet Rodan she even stopped an alien invasion all by herself, they raised a huge statue in her honor there."

"That's awesome!" Pan said.

She shrugged trying to not make a big deal of it, "it was nothing. I was just doing what I felt was the right thing to do."

Trunks watched the redhead amazed by her humility. From his experience with fighters humility like hers were rare to come by. He remembered being a little too cocky himself back in the day. Probably a trait learned from his father who would never downplay his strength the way she did. It made him like her even more. Rayina was so different from any woman he'd ever met before.

Trunks watched amused as Vegeta questioned her, "how come you don't like to speak of yourself woman? I saw with my own eyes the other day you are strong enough to have a matching ego."

She looked over at him surprised that he had directed a question to her. She was sure Vegeta barely talked to anyone, "I don't know, I guess I don't see the point. No matter how strong you are you always have to expect that someone out there is stronger than you. Or else you'd fill your head with silly thoughts of superiority and be caught unprepared when that opponent arrives."

Trunks was shocked as he looked next to him to see his father contemplating what she had told him. He didn't look angry as usual but maybe more interested. Perhaps he never thought about it like that before. As he watched Rayina interact with the others he realized how easily she blended in. Usually it would be hard for him to bring girls around, they couldn't know about Saiyans or aliens, and they usually felt awkward around his diverse group of family friends. And yet here this woman and her brother appeared out of the blue and fit in so naturally as if they were meant to be part of their motley crew. Trunks was finding it harder and harder to deny that he was deeply attracted to Rayina.

The young Saiyan nearly jumped out of his skin when his father spoke next to him, "this one seems to not be a complete idiot. Your mother was smart to hire her."

Trunks looked at his father in awe, "yeah I think she's pretty cool."

* * *

Rayina felt really happy on her way home as Aries excitedly chatted with the boys, he was so thrilled to have met all the z-fighters. They all felt like one big family making her glad to have come across such a unique group of people. It would be nice to eventually become as close to them. She never fathomed that she would make so many new friends on earth.

"Your friends are all really cool. Thanks for bringing us guys," she said as she made her way to her front door.

Trunks shot her one of his dazzling smiles, "I'm sure they all think the same! See you at work tomorrow."

Rayina couldn't help but grin like an idiot as she waved goodnight. Walking in in she felt her stomach doing that funny butterfly thing just thinking of seeing the handsome boy tomorrow. Aries snickered as he watched his sister try to deal with these new feelings.

"I think I know your secret!" he said jumping around excitedly.

Rayina blinked at him confused, "what?"

He began to hop around teasingly, "you have a crush on Trunks! I see the way you get all weird and nervous around him! You start to get all _blushy_ and when he leaves your all _smily_ and _girly_! Its pretty gross."

Her green eyes widened mortified, "don't tell me its that obvious! I've been trying to play it cool. I can't possibly be dumb enough to have a crush on my boss." She said throwing herself on the couch.

Aries snickered and sat across from her with an evil smirk on his face, "don't worry I think he doesn't realize it." Her brother continued to smirk keeping his already known knowledge of how Trunks felt a secret. "Its about time you get a life! Maybe if you have a boyfriend you won't have to train me like a drill sergeant!" he said chuckling at the emerald glare thrown at him.

Rayina pouted, "don't count on it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys! Soooo! This chapter I think could have easily been two chapters. It's by far the longest one I think I've ever published. Its going to take you through a two month time stretch with little snippets of the developing relationship between the two protagonist. Now this a rated M story. So please, if you do not want to read any sexual comment than skip the last part of the story. **

**On another note! I got some followers! This has made me supper excited and definitely motivated me to update as soon as I could. Thank you for following my story and thank you for the anonymous person who reviewed. You guys are awesome! :D**

* * *

Trunks yawned as the elevator took him up to his floor; he was a little later than normal, having to meet some important clients for a breakfast meeting. Everyone wondered who the new chair of engineering was, however other than the actual engineers the news were still under wraps. Rayina would be presented to the public later tonight at the semi annual charity gala his mother held. As usual Bulma Briefs did nothing small scale, the party was the event of the month. Once the doors opened he was surprised to see the huge line of men outside Rayina's door. It was 11:45 and it seemed that every engineer was lined up outside her office. Walking over to the kitchen Trunks grabbed a cup of coffee and was glad to see Kaoru, the Chief Financial Officer of Capsule Corp.

"Hey Kaoru what's going on out there?" he said nodding his head towards the unusual amount of people in the lobby.

Kaoru laughed and placed his newspaper down, "well at first it seemed that it was just a group of engineers with questions, but then it seemed like all of them suddenly had problems that required Winshier's expertise. That little lady sure is causing a stir around here and its not just because she's smart."

Trunks scowled at the implication, "so you think they are just making excuses to see her? They didn't even notice me walk in."

Kaoru looked out and shook his head, "yeah I mean it's only her second week here and Henry never had so many visitors. Only the crucial things. Why don't you speed up the process to get her an assistant, she needs one that can send these idiots back to work. I talked to her a while yesterday at lunch and the girl is as brilliant as Bulma promised, she'll never get any work done with so many distractions."

"How long has this been going on?" Trunks asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Kaoru smirked, "just today. Go get'em boss."

Chuckling at his coworker Trunks walked out and stood in the back of the long line. Clearing his throat loudly all eyes turned back towards him, "so am I expected to believe you all need something from Dr. Winshier? Because I'm pretty sure if I go down to the engineering lab it would be close to empty right now."

Immediately the energy in the room changed as the guilty parties began to excuse themselves. Making reasons for their trip up to Ray's office; Trunks suppressed a laugh as they all made their way back to the elevator or stairs in order to get away from him. The door to Rayina's office opened as two engineers walked out thanking her for her time. A second after they made their way to the elevator she poked her head out and stared at him surprised.

"Hey there," she smiled.

Trunks smiled back at her, "so I did some crowd control for you."

He enjoyed the sound of her laughter as he walked towards the redhead, "I can see that. I was about to ask you if there is a floor manager down there. It seems that if there are this many little questions; streamlining them through a single person with experience would reduce the amount of things that are truly necessary for me to handle."

Trunks was glad she didn't just immediately throw the guys under the bus. She was obviously smart enough to know that their visits had a double purpose. "I think that sounds like a great idea. I know the perfect person for that too. Seeing that you're so popular already I think we should speed up your personal assistant search. I can have interviewee's here as early as tomorrow. We use a great staffing agency."

Ray's green eyes looked over Trunks' shoulder, a small frown formed on her lips. "Will she be able to keep him away?" she asked quietly as the swoosh of the elevator announced another visitor.

Trunks looked behind him to see Kenji walking towards them with a smug look on his face. "I'm sure she could, mine helps me get rid of unwanted visitors," he whispered back as the subject of their conversation came closer.

Rayina smiled at him, "then I look forward to meeting the candidates tomorrow."

"Ray, just the person I came to see this morning," Kenji purred as he walked up to them.

"Kenji, what brings you to the office today?" Rayina responded politely, her entire posture stiffening at the sight of the persistent man. She already had flowers in her office from him, and was tired of letting his phone calls go to voice mail. Once she had memorized his number she decided to ignore it all together.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch today, I'm guessing your aren't busy today since the gala is tonight. You only have a half day of work don't you?" he said smiling.

Rayina smiled, "I'm sorry but I have a dress fitting today, Bulma has required to send me to a specific designer. She's quite insistent. Then I'm picking up my brother and taking him to buy a tux so I'll be quite busy."

Kenji shook his head, "you keep avoiding me as usual."

"I don't know what you mean, I'm very busy. If you'll excuse us, Trunks and I were just about to have a quick meeting," Rayina said obviously ending the conversation and heading back into her office.

Trunks tried to stifle his smirk as Kenji scowled in her direction, "Kenji. I guess I'll see you tonight."

Kenji glared, "you know it." Taking one last glance towards Ray's office Kenji walked back towards the elevators. Trunks shook his head and walked into Ray's office she was leaning against her desk.

"He keeps calling me non-stop, sending flowers, and now dropping by? This is ridiculous, I hope he gets the hint soon," she said as she pushed her crimson locks off her shoulders.

Trunks wasn't surprised that Kenji was being so aggressive, "yeah that sounds like him, the PA should help you keep him away."

Rayina sighed, "I sure hope so."

Trunks laughed, "if it makes you feel any better I'll help you run some interference tonight."

Ray grinned at him, "thanks! I think I'll need your help."

* * *

Later that evening Rayina sat in a prep room at the Continental, Orance City's most sought after banquet hall. Hair and makeup girls excitedly chattered as they glossed her lips and pulled back her hair. It seemed that this dinner was a huge event; Bulma seemed to like a good party and as a result had her friends here also. Bra, Pan, Marron, Chichi, Videl and Eighteen were also getting their hair and make up done and were currently reminiscing on last years fun. The paparazzi had concocted a crazy story about Bulma and Goku having a secret affair after she had been photographed with him outside. The whole time he had been planning to surprise Chichi from a long absence it seemed. No one told the whole story but Rayina could tell that the married couple had recently worked through some issues.

"I know what they are all going to be writing about this year though!" Bra exclaimed as she winked at her new acquaintance, "you are going to be the talk of the town Ray, I hope you are ready."

Rayina sighed and smiled at her nervously, "well I guess it's inevitable, eventually it would be updated that I got the job."

Fifteen minutes later the red haired woman stared at her reflection in the mirror unsure if she was actually looking at herself. She had insisted to keep her makeup as natural as possible, but the girls talked her into a cat eye look with some dark red lips. She actually liked the way it had turned out. Her red curls where half pulled back in French twist letting the rest cascade behind her. Her favorite thing was the dress that Bulma had chosen for her. The gown had small thin sleeves that accentuated her shoulders, a scoop neck showed off her collarbones and a hint of cleavage without being indecent. The back was the part that made her a little uncomfortable; it was low cut and exposed her back almost all the way down her waist. She moved letting the fabric shimmer in the light, the dress was white in the top then slowly as it fell down into it's A-line shape the white transitioned to gold, sparkling from top to bottom.

"I feel like I'm looking at a princess!" Pan exclaimed as she grabbed on to Ray's arm, making her smile.

"Thanks Pan, I don't think I've ever worn anything so beautiful. You all look amazing," she said as she looked back at them. Each woman was dressed to perfection; it seemed Bulma always made a point to dress her friends for the event.

Bulma ran her hands down her hips smoothing out the very sexy red gown she was wearing and smiled, "well its show time ladies. We'll meet you out there after we're done officially greeting and starting the gala."

Rayina waved to everyone as she followed to the area where the dj had instructed them to wait. Turning around and fluffing up her curled hair, Bulma smiled kindly at Ray. "Don't be nervous, like I said you don't have to make a speech or anything just say a greeting, mention the charity, and if want to say something about yourself that's good too. Especially if you want to tie something into the night so people will donate a lot," the woman explained.

Ray nodded as the nervousness fluttered in her chest, "okay sounds good."

Clapping could be heard and the doors opened letting Bulma know it was her turn to step out. Rayina tired to calm her nerves as she listened to her new boss greet their guests.

"Welcome everyone, to the Semi-Annual Capsule Corp Charity Gala! I have decided to let someone else do our official welcome this year and use tonight as an opportunity to introduce you to the newest member of the Caspsule Corp family. As you know we suffered the great loss of an esteemed colleague this year when we lost Dr. Henry White to an unfortunate illness. The search to find a new Chair of Engineering and Innovation was difficult. Not only did the person have big shoes to fill, but they also had to prove they had what it takes to be part of the largest and most innovative company in the world. When I first met this candidate I was more than impressed, at a young age and facing many obstacles, Dr. Winshier had built a resume that would take most entire careers. Gaining her doctorate and undergraduate from MIT; Dr. Winshier has spearheaded Digitech into an era of growth that recently allowed it to become the number one electronic phone company in the world. As well as the newest acquisition of Capsule Corporation. As a matter of fact, the hologram phones that most of you now know and love was designed from scratch from her shrewd mind. I look forward to having Dr. Winshier on our team, and am sure that she will lead us into a new rejuvenated era of technological innovation. Please let me introduce to you and help me give a warm welcome to the brilliant Dr. Rayina Winshier, the newest head of Engineering and Innovation at Capsule Corporation."

Rayina felt her heart accelerate as the doors opened and she willed her legs to move forward smiling at the clapping audience. The cameras flashed snapping her picture as she tried to gracefully climb to the stage next to her boss. Standing tall she reached the podium and smiled out into the crowd, finding her brother, the one person that had driven her to accomplish everything. Her smile grew as he grinned at her, pride radiating from him.

"Thank you, Dr. Briefs. Its my privilege to stand here as the newest chairwoman of Capsule Corp. I hope to continue to build on the magnificent legacy this company has built, and hope that through it I can help make the lives of our costumers easier. Whether it is something recreational like the hologram phones, to something lifesaving like medical equipment, I truly wish to uphold the vision of Capsule Corp. 'Bettering the life of citizens through innovation.' It is my pleasure to greet all of our wonderful guest tonight as we raise money for Capsule Corps charity, 'A Place to Call Home.' As you know tonight's tickets and silent auction money will go towards feeding, housing, and educating many orphans around the world. Thanks to this charity eight hundred thousand children around the world this year will know what its like to live in a safe home and be able to attend school. As an orphan myself, I can only begin to tell you the impact your money will have on these children. On behalf of Capsule Corporation, I would like to thank you for your generosity and kindness. I hope you all enjoy this beautiful night."

Rayina and Bulma both made their way off the podium as the diners clapped for them. They both posed for pictures off to the side then made their way to their designated table at the center of the room. Once she reached her seat a waiter held out her chair as she sat next to Aries and an empty chair. Aries beamed at her, "you did great sis."

Rayina smiled warmly at him, "thanks." Looking around the table she exchanged pleasant greetings with everyone and couldn't help but notice that Trunks was missing. As the first course of salad was placed on the table she couldn't help but wonder where he was.

Out in the crowd, the man in question was trying to get to his seat. He had made sure to say hello to all the important people here to support their cause. Part of being president meant that he had to be very political. He figured he had gotten all the pleasantries out of the way early in the night, now he was ready to spend the evening mostly with his family and friends. He knew he would have to indulge people as they came up, but that wouldn't take as long as greeting everyone had. He had been out of his seat when Rayina had been introduced. Thankfully he wasn't in the middle of a conversation and he was able to gaze upon the green-eyed girl without interruption. She looked incredibly breath taking tonight, his mother hand outdone herself. Rayina was the picture of poise, it seemed that she was good at hiding her nerves in front of the crowd. This would make her good for the many press conferences that came with her job. He would have to be careful tonight, the press was happily snapping pictures everywhere and although he wanted nothing more than try to spend most of his evening with her, he knew he needed to discourage rumors. However it might be something that couldn't be helped since it was next to impossible for him to keep his eyes off her. Happily reaching the table he sat next to her and was welcomed by her radiant smile, "Hey, I'm glad your back or else Aries might have thought it was okay to eat your food. I don't know how they are going to feed him and all you hungry Saiyans."

Trunks laughed as he sat down, "yeah well usually at these events we have to pretend to eat like regular people. But usually we go have pizza after to make up for it."

Rayina almost expired as he winked at her playfully, he was just too cute for words. Aries jumped excitedly at the news, "awesome! Pizza for dessert."

The table laughed at the young boy. "Man you sound like Goku," Bra said suddenly pulling her dinner away from Aries.

The DJ excitedly talked everyone through the proceeding of the silent auction as everyone enjoyed their dinners. The night consisted of several games for the attendees to enjoy. All tailored for the rich men and women of Orange City. Rayina was amazed at how much money these people really had. She was glad it was all going to such a good cause. Trunks had made a bet with her on how many suits she'd have to dance with tonight. She had laughed and told him the joke was on them. She was a terrible dancer. It wasn't long before dinner was over and the dj announced it was time for the first dance. Rayina's eyes caught someone moving and almost grunted in frustration as she realized who it was.

"Ugh here comes Kenji, man that guy is persistent!" she said hoping maybe she could find some place to hide.

Aries immediately followed his sister's gaze, "that's the guy who's been bothering you?"

Rayina nodded watching her brother scowl in his direction. She had told him about he obstinate ass that kept hounding her at work. Now she would have to dance with the jerk or else it would look bad. He was on the board after all.

"Don't worry Ray, I'll just beat him to it," Trunks said standing up and holding out his hand to her.

Rayina's heart fluttered as she looked up at him; she smiled as she grabbed his strong hand. Kenji walked up and looked at the two of them with an all too fake smile, "make sure you save a dance for me Ray."

Ray had to try extra hard to give him something resembling a smile. She didn't bother a reply as Trunks guided her away from him. Once far enough away Rayina was able to relax a bit, "I don't know if I'll be able to avoid him for the whole night."

Trunks guided the redhead into his frame as the waltz played behind them, "maybe we can manage to avoid him. Like I said you probably won't leave the dance floor, lots of suits will want to dance with you."

As they began Rayina stepped on Trunks foot. She winced, "I'm sorry like I said I'm so bad at this."

Trunks shrugged, "its okay, I'll show you. Just think of it as sparring. When you spar you react on the move of your opponent." He took a step forward making her take a step back, "being the woman means you get to be lead in dancing. So its like your always reacting to your sparring partner." Taking a step back Rayina followed. She laughed as he lifted his arm and made her spin, "see? You're a natural."

Rayina giggled as they continued on the dance floor. This was by far the best she'd ever danced, "well look at this. Maybe I'm not a lost cause."

Trunks looked deep into Rayina's green orbs, "I'm glad I at least get one dance with you. You look absolutely stunning tonight, Ray."

Ray felt her face warm at his compliment, "thanks. This isn't really my scene you know. Being the center of attention."

Trunks shrugged at her, he looked very debonair in his tux. "It can't be helped, you were born to stand out Ray."

It was so unnerving to the young woman to hear those words come from her handsome boss. The last time someone had said that to her she was a very young girl. She still remembered her mother's face after she had taken first place in her first martial arts tournament on planet 54. The woman had beamed with pride at her. The people of the planet would constantly want to speak with her after her victory. She had hated it and asked her mother if there was a way she could make herself unknown. Rinku had only laughed and told her daughter the same words that had just come out of Trunks' lips. As a matter of fact, she was now speechless.

"It gets easier you know," he said softly, "I grew up in the spotlight. I had trouble with it even to the point that I rebelled. Went out of my way to be scandalous, caused my parents headaches. But in the end I realized it doesn't matter. They only get to see what you show them. The rest of your life belongs to you."

Rayina stared wide-eyed, "the rest of my life, huh?"

His answering smile was breath taking, "yeah. When put in perspective it sounds nice doesn't it?"

Rayina smiled back, "it does."

Screaming and cursing could be heard off the dance floor making the pair turn their attention towards their table. Rayina and Trunks looked in the direction to see Kenji cursing a storm, a huge red stain saturating his expensive tux. Rayina laughed as Aries gave her a wink.

"Well looks like Kenji will need to go home," Trunks laughed. The song came to and end and Rayina found herself wishing it would be extended longer so she could stay in his arms. All too soon she was whisked away to dance with shareholders or mingle with important clients. Bulma made sure to be at her side and let her know who was who. Towards the end of the three hour gala she was dying to be home. Just as some other investor was boring her to tears she felt a hand be placed on her shoulder. Turning back she saw Trunks smile at her.

"Excuse me gentleman but Bulma wanted Ray to meet the president of Gamma Tech," he said politely.

Rayina walked away with the lavender haired man as he led her through some doors. Much to her surprise it led to a hall way that lead to the outside garden. Rayina smiled as the fresh air hit her face. "I'm guessing you told a little white lie?" she said taking a deep breath.

Trunks walked over to a near by bench and took a seat, "well I figured you could use a break." Rayina watched as he ran a hand through his hair coolly, his tux tie undone as the soft summer breeze blew on his face. How was it possible to be that good looking?

Walking over she sat next to him resting her aching feet, "thanks I really did."

Trunks took a drink out of a small bottle of scotch, "we have to help each other Ray. After all we will be at these boring events often enough. Mother has paid her dues enough to be able to hang out with mostly our friends, but we are fresh blood. And Capsule Corp needs to keep having a good face."

Ray sighed taking the bottle out of his hands and taking swig, "well I guess at least I have a good partner in crime." As the Saiyan laughed with her Rayina felt she could at least keep her ever-growing attraction aside and force herself to be friends with Trunks. After all it was evident they would spend much time together. Things would wind up too complicated if anything ever went sour.

And although she had taken a lot risks in her life; when it came down to it, Rayina just wasn't a risk taker.

* * *

Two weeks later Rayina laid back on the roof of her house watching the stars. The sweet summer air helping her think. She was surprised when she saw a familiar face fly above her. Sitting up she called out to him, "Trunks wait!"

Trunks stopped mid flight looking down at the redhead in surprise, "Ray?"

Ray smiled at him, "Goten brought a girl back home five minutes ago. I think they might be getting it on in your living room so it might not be the best time to come home."

As her neighbor sat next to her the redhead laid back down looking up at the night sky. She couldn't say she wasn't happy about the turn of events, she had come out here for some quiet but having Trunks here was definitely better.

"So what are you doing up here?" he asked looking down on her. Trunks couldn't help but to think she looked beautiful as the soft glow of the night shone down on her delicate face.

Rayina looked over to him, "well Aries and I had an argument. He keeps skipping class and I'm just at my wits end with him. When I get frustrated I sometimes like to lie out here and look at the sky. The stars, the moon, they are so beautiful. It's calming. Reminds me of being in our spaceship and staring into the galaxies."

Trunks laid back and looked up at the sky, "I guess I'm lucky I happened to fly by. I've walked in to Goten before by accident, he gets really freaking pissed."

Rayina's laughter filled the night sky as she looked over at him, "like you said Trunks. We have to look out for each other. I hope Aries is asleep; she's getting pretty loud. It's the only part of sensitive hearing that blows."

Trunks ran a hand down his face in frustration, "only Goten would bring a random girl home on a Tuesday night."

Shifting her weight to her forearms Rayina looked over at Trunks. He looked much more stressed than usual, "don't you have that big exam tomorrow?"

He nodded silently.

"Why don't you stay the night here? I doubt those two will let you sleep and we also have that board meeting at three so I'll need you to be at least somewhat coherent so that I can survive another one of those," she suggested.

Trunks looked over at her surprised, not only had she remembered his exam, which he only mentioned in passing before, but she was genuinely concerned that he wouldn't get enough sleep. It was sweet. He must have been silent for longer than he thought as he watched her sit up and smack herself in the head.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you? That's probably not an appropriate thing to ask my boss. But I swear I mean I meant it as in a friendly way," she sputtered flustered.

Her frantic babbling made the Saiyan laugh. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "don't worry I know how you intended it. And I may be your boss but we are also friends. Relax Ray."

Rayina was thankful the darkness hid her blushing cheeks as she looked over at Trunks. She was glad he had understood her intentions. Getting up the redhead could no longer stand hearing what was going on next door was ready to head inside. "Come on, I have some left overs from dinner. I'm sure you need brain food for that test of yours tomorrow," she said as she made her way through her bedroom window.

Trunks followed her inside, "its always good to carb load!"

The next morning Rayina woke up to find the guest room empty. Trunks had neatly folded up the sheets he had used and probably had headed home to shower before school. The green-eyed girl dressed in a smart grey wrap dress and readied herself for work. She had begun to really get into the swing of things after being there for a few weeks and was really making headway on her own project for their medical equipment debut. A short forty-five minutes later she was walking into Capsule Corp lobby ready to begin her day. The moment she walked in she sensed something was off. It was almost as if the moment she walked in, several people stopped their conversations and stared. She furrowed her brow a bit, were they talking about her? Smoothing out her dress with her hands, Rayina continued to walk tall. Years of bullying had taught her to remain unfazed by a situation like this. As she walked by the front desk she noticed the receptionist was absorbed in a magazine article.

"Good morning Umi," she greeted as she always did. However today time the sound of her voice made the receptionist jump up. She held the magazine to her chest almost as if embarrassed to be reading it.

"Good morning, Dr. Winshier," she smiled back nervously. Only making Rayina become more suspicious.

Quietly contemplating the weird atmosphere Rayina made it to her office only to see another strange thing. Her receptionist Hannah was not at her desk. Shrugging it off Rayina walked into her office and took a seat, waiting to see her walk by. Hannah would have sent her a text message if she was sick or late, so she had be here. Soon enough the clatter of heels announced her arrival, Rayina smiled as the chestnut haired woman walked in. Hannah was only twenty-six but really had nailed her interview. Rayina also liked that she was so close in age to herself. It made the relationship a little friendlier. She suspiciously watched her new assistant place a freshly made caramel latte on her desk while giving her a small smile. Rayina had come to know that look on her face as the one she had when she needed to give her a message that wasn't pleasant.

"Good morning, Hannah. I'm guessing I will be having an interesting morning," she said as she eyed the similar looking magazine in her assistant's hand.

Hanna pulled up a chair and sat in front of her boss taking a deep breath, "Good morning Ray. I'm guessing you don't read tabloids or magazines much do you?"

Rayina raised an eyebrow as her assistant slid the magazine towards her. Her mouth fell agape as she saw her own picture in the cover. The heading read,_ Meet Trunks Brief's new beau! _

Speechless Rayina looked up at her assistant who only reached over and opened the magazine to its centerfold article. Mortified she began to read.

_Could Orange City's most notorious bachelor finally found the girl to settle down with? That's just what the women here at Star Magazine have been wondering! Although the former serial dater and bad boy billionaire, Trunks Brief, has been off the dating scene for three years we seem to think that might not be for long. Our reports tell us that he has suddenly become close 'friends' with his newest employee and the talk of the town, Dr. Rayina Winshier! Now it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that the girl is absolutely gorgeous and who better to steal the city's most eligible bachelor than the most influential female engineer since our very own Bulma Briefs! These rumors aren't only based on a possible office romance; sources also say that the two spend quite a bit of time together outside work as well. Here we find that they are actually neighbors, and there have been several sittings of the two grocery shopping, going out in a group, and even sneaking off together at the charity gala event! Check out the pictures and make your own conclusions. You can guarantee that we will keep a close eye on this!_

_Trunks if you're reading: the girl is not only beautiful, but smart and poised?! Lets just say we are all hoping if you two aren't dating, that you will be soon!_

Rayina's eyes continued to scan the page to see her picture plastered all over the article. There was a picture of Trunks and Rayina grabbing lunch together, one of them with Aries and Goten after a movie, grocery shopping, and her mouth opened even further to see one of them dancing at the Gala. Sure enough in this picture the two would have looked like a couple, they were both seemingly laughing at something. Suddenly the red head felt like her privacy had been intruded, who were this people anyway? She felt angry as she threw the magazine in the trash, "who are these sources that I have to kill?"

Hannah laughed making Rayina snap out of her rage, "that's just what gossip reporters say to make up what they want and sound credible. So it's not true?"

A frown came to her lips, as she glared at her assistant, "of course not Trunks is my boss and we are just friends."

Hazel eyes assessed Rayina shrewdly, "and is that why you blushed so badly as you read that article? I how can you possibly tell me your not attracted to the hottest man in Orange City."

Ray felt her face heat under the scrutiny, "what those are two different questions. No we are not together."

Hanna smirked, "but yes you are attracted to him right? I mean you have a crush on Trunks."

The redhead looked away and didn't respond making her secretary clap her hands, "I knew it! You can't hide anything from me Ray!"

"What's Ray hiding?" a smooth voice called out.

Ray's heart dropped into her stomach as the object of her affections stood in the doorway to her office, "she's just being silly Trunks. Don't pay her any mind. Hannah here was just going to back to work."

Taking the cue from her boss Hannah scooted away hiding a smirk. Trunks watched amused before turning his cobalt eyes to Ray, "what are you hiding?"

Rayina shook her head smiling back, "I have no idea what you are talking about. What brings you here? How was your exam this morning?"

Trunks sat across from her trying to think of the best way to start the conversation, "a classmate of mine happens to be a faithful reader of _Star _magazine. She was quite heartbroken as you could imagine."

Rayina's face flushed, "ugh I was thinking you would see that. The employees have been acting strange this morning. How do you want to handle the rumors?"

Much to her surprise Trunks simply shrugged his shoulders, "gossip 101, Ray. If we say anything it will only make it worse. If we don't' say anything then they will continue to dig. Either way its about the same."

Ray cocked her head to one side confused, "so boss what do we do?"

Trunks cuckled, "I say lets not say anything. Bulma agrees that it's not worth either of our times. We've dealt with this long enough to know that it will eventually blow over."

A great relief hit Rayina, she was worried that Trunks would have been more upset than anything over the false accusations. Sitting back on her chair she guessed he was right, there was no need to fuel the fire. After all, even if she did have a crush on her boss. Nothing was bound to come of it. Her feeligns for him would have to remain deep down until she could finally get over them. Eventually she knew if she tried hard enough she could get over her crush and he would be just like any other friend.

* * *

A month later, Trunks walked into Capsule Corp and made his way to say hello to his mother. As usual the secretary smiled at him and tried to make more conversation than needed, it was obvious to him that she had a crush on him. Throughout the years he encountered this a lot. Women would always come after him for two reasons, either for his looks or for his money. As a rule of thumb though Trunks tried his best to stay away from company employees. As he walked into his mother's office she seemed busy going over some blueprints and immediately grinned when she laid her blue eyes on her son.

"Hey son! I thought you weren't coming in today," she immediately got up to give him a hug.

Trunks happily hugged his mother than took a seat in front of her desk, "well one of my lectures got moved to tomorrow. So after doing my presentation for class I decided to stop by and finish some of those plans for the new air planes since I won't be able to come in."

Bulma smiled at her son as if she knew that wasn't really the reason he was there, "oh well then you can go home. Ray finished those yesterday. She also built you and your father these amazing gravity ball things and gave me her blueprints for them!" Bulma held up one of the devices, "isn't this the most amazing thing you've ever seen?"

Trunks couldn't help but smile thinking of the last time he'd seen one of those, "yeah actually I almost split my head open a few weeks ago because I walked in on her training and she had it up so high that even Goku couldn't take it!"

Bulma laughed at the picture in her mind, "she is something else." She said assessing her son as a blush crept on his cheeks, "you know son. I don't want to be too pushy, but I think that maybe you should make your move on Ray. She's a cute girl, smart, and well how long do you expect a girl like her to stay single?"

Trunks almost fell off his chair, "mom! Where did that come from?" He couldn't help but feel like his face would burn off from embarrassment.

Bulma shook her head at him, "don't be dense. How often do you think a girl this perfect for you comes along." At her astonished son's silence Bulma smiled, "you know she said she might work late on her project today. I think it would be awfully nice of you to help her out. I'm sure she could use an extra pair of hands."

With out saying another word Trunks got up and walked out of his mother's office. Looking back at her as he waited for the elevator, he shook his head and chuckled as she gave him a wink. Heading down to his office the lavender haired boy couldn't help but smile as he heard music coming from Ray's office. Outside her assistant Hannah was on the phone.

"Well Dr. Winshier is only accepting calls if they are very important right now, she is under the final stages of development for a project and Dr. Briefs wants to present it on Friday so she's very busy. Is this absolutely important?" Hannah was by far the most ruthless assistant he had ever met.

"Now Kenji you know that I know this isn't a business call so how about you call back tomorrow. Bye now!" she hung up scowling at the phone before looking up and smiling at the demi-saiyan.

"He is one persistent bastard isn't he?" Trunks shook his head as he walked up to her desk. It was common knowledge that Kenji had been after Ray. The idiot would find any and every reason to come around. Trunks had found it amusing to watch her blow him off.

Hannah laughed, "yeah some guys won't take no for an answer huh? How can I help you Trunks?"

Looking at the shut door behind her Trunks shrugged, "well Ray helped me out by finishing some work I came to do today so mother suggested I help her with her project. I came by to check it out." He winked one blue eye at the woman making her blush, "but I know I have to get approval from her very impressive guard first. I've heard you're very good at screening visitors."

Hannah laughed as she stood up, "well of course that doesn't apply to you. I'm going to grab some coffee before the phone rings again. You can go ahead in she needs a break anyway."

Ray happily sat in her office working on the portable MRI machine that Bulma gave the go ahead on. She quietly sang along to her Muse playlist as she worked on the electrical wiring. There was something about working with her hands that always made her feel relaxed. Hearing a knock on the office door she turned around expecting to see Hannah. She was almost too good at her job, which mostly consisted on really prioritizing what was urgent. Anytime Hannah disrupted her work it was for something important. As she turned her gaze to the door, it took every ounce of self-control in her body not to let her mouth drop when she saw her handsome blue-eyed boss.

"Is that Muse playing?" Trunks asked as he nonchalantly leaned on the frame.

Her mouth dried as she took him in. He was wearing a pin striped black dress shirt and blue tie. Glasses she hadn't seen before framed his gorgeous blue eyes; somehow they made him even more sexy than usual. Rayina tried to not sound like a moron as she smiled at him, "yes it is. Sorry is it too loud? I didn't know you were coming in today."

Smiling back the lavender haired Adonis walked in and leaned on her desk, "I decided to, since I can't come in tomorrow, but Bulma said you beat me to the prints that I was going to finish. And don't worry about the music I happen to love that band."

It was so hard to think around him. It had almost been over two months since Ray had known him; instead of being immune to him it was just getting harder and harder to ignore the growing attraction. She felt mesmerized as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt giving him an even more relaxed look. Rayina mentally groaned. Was he trying to make her want him more? She felt like a hopeless teenage girl around him. Her cheeks flushed as she wondered what it would be like to kiss that sexy neck. Ray responded quickly trying to steer her errant thoughts away, "Oh I see, well I'm sorry there was a rush on them and you basically had everything done so it really didn't take long."

She watched with a racing heart as he had a small smile on his face, had he noticed her blushing cheeks? Leaning over the blueprints Ray had been following all day he began to read them over her shoulder. Giving her an intoxicating chance to smell his cologne. "What are you working on?" he said speaking softly enough for her body to slightly tingle in response.

"Just this idea I've had for a long time for a portable MRI machine. The last company I worked for was too small to take it on so I kept the plans to myself until I had the opportunity now to build it," she answered enthusiastically glad he asked about work. It made her sound like much less of an idiot.

"Mom said you were working late," he said as he read over the prints adjusting his glasses. Yes. They definitely made him sexier, he looked so smart in them.

"Aries is staying at a friends tonight so I figured I'd take advantage of it," she said feeling like a dork. Of course she had nothing better to do.

Trunks walked over to the actual prototype and studied it. He looked really impressed which made Ray happier than she expected, "well why don't I stay and help you out? This all looks really ambitious perhaps two heads are better than one."

She smiled at him; _of course I want to spend the rest of her day with you …just not working perhaps_…_Oh my god, Rayina get your head out of the gutter! _She thought frantically.

"If you really have the time. I'd love the help," she said not wanting to miss the opportunity.

Trunks started to remove his tie, "great I have a change of clothes in my office so I'll be right back." He watched amused as Ray blushed and quickly got up fidgeting with her red hair. She seemed to do that a lot when he was around.

"I'm going to go grab a water bottle would you like one?" she asked looking at him with those beautiful green eyes. She was wearing the Capsule Corp mechanic uniform, a black tank top with cargo pants. He couldn't help but think it suited her well, especially with the small oil smudge that she had on her cheek.

Walking over he reached out and wiped off the smudge with his finger touching her soft skin, "sure, thank you."

He watched her blush even more as she walked out. Trunks wondered if he had been so focused on himself and how he felt that he failed to notice she probably was feeling the same way. The thought made him smile. Perhaps he should follow his mother's advice after all.

Trunks walked to his office for his change of clothes and headed to change quickly. He didn't really feel like working in dress clothes. As he exited he almost felt his mood take a turn for the worst as Kenji's voice rang out from the break room. He scowled knowing Kenji was only here to pester Ray.

In the break room Ray quietly kept telling her heart to slow down as it beat out of her chest. If she was going to work with Trunks she had to get a grip and ignore the fact that she was totally and completely captivated by him. She sighed, even though he came over for dinner several times a week with Goten and she saw him at work often, she still wasn't immune to him. If anything the more she got to know him the more her crush had grown. He was funny, caring, and intelligent, everything any girl could want in a guy. Grabbing two water bottles out of the refrigerator Ray almost jumped out of her skin as she saw Kenji leaning against the frame of the kitchen door.

"Ray, what a lovely surprise," he said looking her over. "You definitely look nice in the company uniform. I always like women who work out."

Rayina could feel the annoyance pouring out of her, "um hi Kenji. If you'll excuse me I was just grabbing something to drink I have to get back to work." She hoped he would move out the way but instead he began to walk towards her.

He smugly smirked and started to get a little too close, "now I'm sure whatever you are doing can wait for a little while we chat."

The grip on the water bottles tightened as she tried to call upon all of her patience. This man had become a real pest over the past month. Trying to sound uninterested she hoped he would get the hint, "I'm sorry but I don't think I have anything to chat with you about. I'm very busy right now."

Her short answer made him frown, but not back off. Ray held back the urge to kick his ass as he walked closer. There was something in his look that let her know he was going to show his true colors, "now I'm sure you're a smart girl. Let me tell you how these things usually work. I own quite a bit of shares in this company and my opinion is pretty highly valued. A good girl like you should be smart and try to get on my good side. With help from someone like me you could go far in your career. But if you rub me the wrong way it could also hurt your position here. So how about it, do you think you have time to chat with me now?"

Rayina's mouth gaped open as he looked at her hungrily. She quietly calculated how she could kill the man in front of her with out getting caught. How many women had he bullied into sleeping with him?

"And how exactly would you manage that Kenji?" Trunks' voice came from almost out of nowhere. She hadn't noticed but apparently he must have heard the conversation. Ray felt relieved to see the blue-eyed Saiyan behind Kenji.

Kenji's face immediately paled as he turned around, "Trunks…how long have you been there?" He was trying to play it cool.

Trunks crossed his arms and glared at the scumbag, "long enough to tell you to get the hell out of my company. What I really should do is kick your ass but I guess making sure you never have a reason to come back will have to do."

Kenji glared back, "what the hell are you up to?"

Trunks smirked at him, "you'll find out. Now get out."

Ray felt a shiver go down her spine as Trunks told Kenji to leave; his voice had such an edge to it. Kenji left hesitantly and looked back scowling. As soon as he was out of the room, Ray took a deep breath and looked into those crystal blue eyes.

"I have never been more happy to see you," she said taking another deep breath, "I have never more seriously considered murdering an Earthling."

Trunks walked in his gaze softening as he swept some hair out of her face, "I can't believe that guy. He didn't do anything to you did he?"

She shook her head, "no I would probably have kicked his ass if he ever tried to but I was just taken aback by how ridiculous he was. I mean I could see how he's used to just getting what he wants from defenseless women."

Trunks smiled, "well the last thing you are is defenseless, he would have gotten quite the shock if you really beat him up."

They both started to laugh at the thought. Ray felt like Trunks showed up just in the nick of time to rescue her from the uncomfortable situation. She gave him a peck on the cheek and started to walk back to her office, "thanks for coming to my rescue."

She couldn't help but to feel amused as she watched his face redden. She wondered for the first time of she should keep ignoring her feelings, maybe Trunks felt the same way. Finally getting back to work they spent most of the day building the new prototype. Rayina continued to be amazed by how smart Trunks was. The finishing touches were finally placed hours later most of the other workers were long gone considering it was 7 pm.

Ray sat there and looked at the portable MRI machine then smiled excitedly at Trunks, "oh my god! I can't believe it's done!"

He smiled back, "yeah its pretty cool! I can't believe you came up with this design its really genius how you got everything to be so compact."

Ray blushed at his complement and looked down at her watch, "wow it's pretty late."

"How about we go for dinner and drinks to celebrate?" Trunks asked.

Without work to distract her, Ray felt a sudden wave of shyness return. "Okay, but where will we go? I'm not really dressed for going out?" she said suddenly feeling underdressed.

"I know just the place! And its not far from home so we can walk back since we will be drinking, it's a pretty casual bar but it has great food," he said as they both began to walk out the door.

A short flight later they arrived at a bar that was so close to Ray's home she wondered how she had missed it. It was a fun Mexican themed place with lots of salsa music playing in the background. As soon as she walked in she could tell Trunks was a regular as the bar tender walked around the bar to greet him.

"Trunks! How's it going?!" the muscular tall man grinned. Looking over at Ray with his dark brown eyes he raised his eyebrows at Trunks, "well what a beautiful lady you have with you! Left that no good Goten back home huh?" he teased.

Ray smiled at the friendly man as Trunks laughed with him, "yeah this is Ray she's my new co-worker and neighbor so hopefully you have a new costumer if you don't mess it up!"

The man laughed and extended his hand out, "nice to meet you Ray, my name is Jose."

She shook his hand back, "nice to meet you."

Walking over Jose insisted they sit near the bar so he could give the two the VIP treatment, "any friend of Trunks is a friend of mine. I'll bring out the usual and make sure they make more so the little lady has a chance to eat." He said winking at the redhead. Ray laughed realizing he probably knew of Trunks amazing ability to put away food.

A grin spread across her face as they settled in the booth, "this place is great!"

He nodded, "glad you think so wait until you taste the food."

The first round of beer and shots came complimentary from Jose, Ray and Trunks both began to loosen up. Of course the amazing Mexican food helped a lot as Ray enjoyed her meal and watched Trunks devour more food than humanly possible. She giggled as she saw the other diners watch in amazement as he put away enough food to feed six people. Pretty soon after several drinks they were both laughing with each other about everything and flirting. Ray could swear her heart stopped at subtle amounts of physical contact, like when he would brush the hair out of her face or when she'd accidentally graze her hand to his when grabbing her drink. The whole thing was so surreal since Ray never really ever wanted to impress a guy before or flirt with him. She had tried to date, even force a connection, but she never really found a spark. And although this technically wasn't a date anyone watching would have definitely thought differently.

Feeling fuzzy headed from all the alcohol she almost couldn't believe it when Jose came over with two more beers, "here's another one on me guys! You two seem to be having a good time." Ray blushed as he grinned at the two of them with a devilish glint in his eye. As he walked away he gave Trunks a not so nonchalant thumbs up.

Ray looked at her full glass and shook her head, "I don't know if I should have another one. I don't think I've ever drank this much!"

Trunks smiled and grabbed his mug, "aw come on this will probably be our last one."

As she watched him take a sip of his she smiled back and took another sip, "I guess I should take advantage of the fact that I don't have a thirteen year old to go home and take care of for once."

"You're right!" Trunks agreed, "you really are amazing with him Ray. He's so lucky to have someone like you to take care of him."

Ray thought about this as she took another sip, "I don't know if that's true I just try to give him as close to a childhood as I can. I never really had one myself. Ever since I could remember I was always taking care of my mother when it should have been the other way around. When she died I just remember thinking I wasn't going to do that to him. I guess in a way I'd have to thank my mother for being the way that I am. If it wasn't for her the girl sitting with you would be completely different." The thought made her feel a small pang of sadness, this was common when she thought of her mother.

Trunks sensed her changing mood, "well I guess I'd have to thank her too then because I think you are absolutely perfect just the way you are."

Looking up at him she felt her heart skip a beat, "thanks Trunks, I really don't know how to respond to that."

He got up and held out his hand, "I'd hope you'd respond by dancing with me a little before we go."

Not being able to say no Ray watched mesmerized as Trunks took her out on the dance floor and began to spin her around and salsa dance. She couldn't help but laugh in amusement as the two began to wow some of the other dancers on the floor, "is there anything you can't do?" she asked him in between giggles. He was so good it made her feel like she knew what she was doing. "Where did you ever learn to dance? I don't see Vegeta teaching you."

Trunks burst out in laughter at the mention of Vegeta, "Goten made me sign up for classes at the college when he was trying to hook up with this international student. I just kind of picked it up since then."

Rayina and Trunks really began to get into the Latin groove as a merengue song started to play. She couldn't believe how good he was. Dancing so close together really started to feed the fire that was their already unsurpassable attraction to each other. Trunks finished the song by spinning her, they both were knocked back into reality as other dancers on the floor and diners began to clap.

Ray looked up at Trunks and hesitantly let go of his hand, "how bout we head home?"

"Sure," he said also hesitant to end the night, even if it was getting pretty late.

Trunks told Jose to put the bill on his tab, he seemed like he came here often enough to have one. Walking out into the inviting summer night they both started to slowly walk home. They both walked slowly trying to extend their time together. As they reached Rayina's front step she began to feel shy again. Part of her wanted to ask him to come in, but the words seemed to be stuck in her throat. She turned to face him; "thanks I had a great time tonight." The moonlight was softly shining down on them, giving him a romantic glow.

His eyes were so blue in the moonlight, she could see emotion in them as he looked down at her, and he didn't want to go home either. "You're welcome, I had fun too," he said not wearing his usual smile but looking at her in a way that unraveled all these emotions inside her.

She knew that she should say goodnight and go inside but Ray caught herself staring at his lips, she wanted to kiss them so bad. Feeling embarrassed she looked down at the keys in her hand and began to fumble through them to unlock the door. Finally accomplishing her task she looked at him and tried to find her voice again as she gazed back into those blue irises. The intensity in them caused her to loose her breath.

She could tell he was trying to decide something in his head, "I can't say goodnight just yet." He said in a low tone as his hands dived into her hair and he plunged his lips to her. Not needing any more encouragement Ray wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. It was unlike any other that she had ever had. Saying that she saw sparks would be underestimating the feeling...fireworks were more like it. Before she knew it she was pinned up against the front door so lost in his delicious lips. His tongue explored ever inch of her own making her heart pound loudly. Reaching behind her she used one hand to open the door and pull him inside; it wasn't long before they found themselves on the couch. Trunks was sitting up as Ray straddled his hips, he kissed her with more passion that she ever thought possible. Making a trail with his lips Trunks kissed her jaw then made his way to her neck, every kiss resonating deep within her body. Still fuzzy headed from all the alcohol it felt like a dream as Ray pulled off his shirt and he reciprocated with hers. She kissed his chest in awe of how much she wanted him. There was no doubt in her mind, she needed to have him this very second.

"Are you sure you want this?" Trunks said as Ray kissed his neck, his voice heavy with need.

She stopped and looked into his darkening blue eyes, the desire in them making her blood ignite. Grabbing his face in between her hands Ray whispered her secret to him, "I've never knew what it was really like to truly want someone until I met you."

Sinking her lips back to his Ray felt the low moan coming from his mouth. She gasped in surprise as he picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist as he took her to her bed. Rayina felt the muscles in her belly tighten up with pleasure as she felt his erection press against her cargo pants. Trunks carefully laid Rayina down on the soft mattress and grinded his hips into her making her moan again as he kissed the corner of her mouth and began to travel down her chin and neck. His kisses left her skin tingling as they slowly made their way down to her collar bone. His hands slid underneath her to undo the clasp of her lacy black bra. Rayina's breath hitched as he slid the bra off her arms slowly, grabbing one of her hands and placing tender kiss on the palm of her hand then her wrist. His hand gently caressed her breast making her nipples harden in response. The anticipation of his quest built up as his mouth continued its journey on the soft skin around her breast. Trunks flicked her nipple with his tongue making her buck her hips as a wave of pleasure went down her already aching core.

"Ah," Rayina moaned as his mouth wrapped around her nipple fully her body, his tongue teasing the sensitive skin. She writhed in pleasure beneath him as his hand caressed her other breast, the chill of the open air enraptured her nipple as he moved from one breast to the next. Rayina's thoughts melted into incoherence as her hands twisted in that soft lavender hair. His mouth leaving her breast as he sat up and began to undo her pants. She could feel the pleasure building inside her as he slowly hooked his fingers in her pants and pulled her pants and panties off in one smooth motion; leaving her naked and exposed, bathed in the soft moonlight that cascaded in from her bedroom window.

Trunk's blue eyes assessed her for a few moments taking her delicate form in, "you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on Ray."

Rayina didn't know how to respond as the heat from his gaze made her face flush. Boldly sitting up she grabbed onto his pants and began to undo his pants eager to see this magnificent man in all his glory. The hastiness in her mannerism made him chuckle darkly sending a shiver down her spine. Helping her along he finished taking off his clothes revealing his hard member, "impatient are we?"

Rayina's face must have flushed even more at the sight of him. In her limited experience he was certain above average. There was something about him that made her feel wanton; "I want you to make love to me Trunks Brief."

Bringing his face close to hers he grabbed her chin and began to ravish her mouth again as they both laid back. Rayina gasped as she felt his hand come down and cup her sex his fingers grazing her lower lips. She moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth and his fingers found her clitoris. The sensation almost sending her overboard. His hard erection pulsating against her thigh as he lay next to her. Using his thumb to continue to caress her most sensitive area, Trunks let his fingers enter her. "God, Ray you are so deliciously wet," he whispered huskily into her ears as she moaned out in pleasure. Rayina reached out and grabbed onto his erection moving her hand up and down the velvety soft skin making him groan in appreciation.

He increased the pressure on her clit as his fingers started to do their rhythmic dance sending the redhead into a haze. As the first orgasm rocked her body she could hear her incoherent moans as her muscles shook from the release. Rayina found herself craving for him even more as she continued to stroke him.

"Trunks" she moaned, "I want you."

Trunks shifted his body over hers, Ray looked up longingly at him as he tenderly kissed her lips, "are you sure?"

"Please," she whispered back.

Trunks let out a sexy low groan as he pushed himself into her making her toes curl at the feel of fullness. "Rayina," he moaned as he began to move cautiously at first as in reveling in the feel of her. Torturing her with his slow pace, she had never felt such pleasure in her life.

"Oohh, Trunks…" she pleaded, "faster."

He began to move faster, she lifted her hips to meet his causing the pleasure to build back up faster and faster. Using her momentum Rayina bridged to her right rolling him over and straddling him. She chuckled at his surprised face as he was now lying on his back. Stroking his muscular chest, Rayina began to rock back and forth reveling in the fullness. Finding as much pleasure in watching his hazed blue eyes, his own face full of ecstasy. Their breathing harmonized together as his hands grasped her around her hips, as she quickened the pace they squeezed tightly. His hips bucked against hers, her walls tightening around him getting closer and closer to her second release. "Trunks!" she called out as she felt his orgasm hot inside her sending hers over the edge. Rayina collapsed on top of him, exhausted. Their breathing heavy as she laid next to him, her face resting on his broad chest as strong arms enveloped her. The room was quiet as she listened to his heart beat steadily, its rhythm making her eyelids heavy. Nuzzling her face against his smooth skin the redhead suddenly wondered how she would ever go back to being the same. There was no way that what had just happened wouldn't change her forever.

Suddenly feeling vulnerable, Rayina sleepily wondered how she could ask him to stay without sounding clingy. She didn't want him to go, she didn't want to be alone. Suddenly Trunks shifted their weight, pulling the blankets from underneath him and covering them both almost as if he was reading her mind. Rayina smiled to herself as he kissed the top of her head, in a few minutes his even breathing let her know he had fallen asleep. Several minutes later, Rayina also fell asleep, wondering if the warm feeling in her heart would still be there in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay so a couple things. First of all I'm sorry this is so short! I had a bit of writers block and I've moved and started school back up etc within the last week. So if this has a lot of mistakes I apologize. I'm exhausted and I just wanted to put an update up. I'm structuring where this is going and I have certain things that I wan to happen but I just need to bridge things together.

Hope you enjoy! I promise the next chapter will be more exciting!

~Red

* * *

Trunks slowly woke up to the smell of lavender. _That's funny my bed never smells this good, _he thought as he started to slowly wake up. Remembering that he wasn't in his room at all, he slowly opened his eyes to see curly red hair and a beautiful silhouette underneath crisp white blankets. He had a slight headache as he got up recalling the previous night events. Had it really happened? His cheeks flushed as he thought about the passionate night he had spent with Ray, it was almost like a dream but sitting here he knew it had really happened. Quietly getting out of bed he tried not to wake her as he grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. It was 730 and he needed to rush and get to class but he didn't want to leave without her knowing. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Sitting next to her on the edge of the bed, Trunks felt his heart beat fast as he watched her sleep. She looked so comfortable and peaceful. He didn't know what he had done to become so lucky. His stomach fluttered nervously, hoping she would not freak out when she woke up.

Rayina's eyes fluttered open revealing the green irises that Trunks spent days thinking of. She smiled softly at him as she sat up holding her sheets up to cover her bare chest. Her face was flushed suddenly seeming shy, "good morning." She said softly, he could tell she was trying to figure out what to say.

Trunks smiled at her hoping it would reassure her, "good morning." Without even thinking about it he leaned in and kissed her soft lips. "I can't wrap my head around everything that's happened."

She looked at him dazed her green eyes full of so many things, "me too. I guess we need to talk."

He nodded, "yeah but not now. I really hate to do this but I have to go or I'll be late. I didn't want to just leave without saying anything. Before I left I wanted to make sure you were okay I mean we both had a lot to drink last night. But that wasn't the reason that everything has happened, I really do care for you so much Ray." The lavender haired boy thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Her beautiful green eyes widened and her cheeks flushed even more as she heard his words. He could tell she also felt the same way and it made him so happy.

"I care about you a lot too," she said softly her shyness was cute.

"We can talk more tonight when we both get home. I'm sorry I have to go but we both have work and school to go to," he said kissing her lips again. She nodded shyly and watched as he got up and picked up his clothes off the floor and dressed. Trunks walked to the door and looked back smiling at her again, "I'll see you later." She smiled and nodded but he could tell she was probably also a little confused. Quietly walking out and heading home, he thought about the night before. Knowing Ray for two months, she had hinted that she didn't really date. Her experience with relationships was limited. Ray had spent her whole life caring for Aries and he guessed maybe that meant she didn't really date like any other person her age. He wondered what she was feeling right now and hoped that she would give him a chance to show her what it's like to be loved by someone.

In the meantime, Rayina sat on her bed a little beyond dazed. Looking around her room the evidence from the night before was more than there. Her clothes were scattered all over the floor, and her very hot and incredibly sweet next-door neighbor had just walked out of her room. She felt her face burning as she recalled the night before. Trunks had been an unbelievably good lover. He was gentle and sweet and made her feel things she didn't know were possible. Rayina would have never guessed that things would move so quickly. She had let her feelings towards him brew quietly for so long that she didn't even hesitate when she had the chance. Although she wasn't at all regretful, she hoped Trunks wouldn't think less of her. They technically weren't even dating, yet she had already slept with him.

Groaning she laid back down and hid under the blankets, _ugh what will happen now? Does that mean that we will be a couple now? What will Bulma think of me?! I've never had to deal with something like this before! I'm slept with my boss for kami's sake!_ Silently she began to worry. She truly had never experienced feeling so out of control before. When she thought about him she felt this indescribable feeling that made her feel so different. She couldn't ever stop thinking about him and now she guessed this meant he felt the same way. Was this what falling in love felt like? Was she falling in love with Trunks? All her life she swore she'd never be so weak to fall in love with a man the way her mother had. Rayina had promised herself that she would be an independent woman that never would put her heart in harms way. After all she didn't want to end up like her, alone and in love with a man who only showed up when he pleased. But she knew Trunks wasn't like that man, he was kind and thoughtful. Yet the fact that she might be falling in love with him scared her to the core. What would she say to him tonight? It was way too early for this.

Ray jumped in surprise as the ringing of her cell phone broke the quiet of her room. Getting out of bed and wrapping the sheet around her body she walked into the living room and picked up the cellphone. "Hello," she answered.

"Hey Ray! Its Bulma sorry to call so early," her cheery voice made Ray's stomach sink a little.

Calming her nerves she reminded herself there was no way she knew anything that had happened, "its okay Bulma. Is everything alright?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, I just wanted you to meet me at my house before going to work I need to show you something," she said suddenly taking her mind off everything.

"Oh, okay sure thing I will be there in thirty minutes," she wondered what she had found. It sounded important enough.

As Ray got ready to go to work and Bulma's she decided to get a grip and be brave. She had never let a man get close to her because she didn't want to be hurt and more importantly she didn't want Aries to be hurt. But in the end Aries would grow up and find love of his own, and then what would she do? She didn't want to live her life alone. She wanted to be happy…and the thought of being with Trunks made her happier than anything ever before. Wasn't that the point of coming to earth? For them to find a place to live and be happy? Looking in the mirror she took a deep breath, _everything will be sorted out when I talk to him tonight. I can't get too ahead of myself. What if he wants to be just friends?_

Deciding to put it out of her mind she quickly exited her house and flew off to Bulma's where she saw her talking to Vegeta outside. Landing on their front lawn she smiled at both of them, "Good morning guys."

Vegeta nodded in acknowledgment again giving Ray the impression that he wasn't much of a talker. Bulma smiled back, "Good morning Ray! The reason I wanted you out here is because I found something funny flying over to Goku's the other day."

Ray was really interested to see what it was, "what did you find Bulma?"

She smiled, "a spaceship, it wouldn't happen to be yours right? Its not that far we can fly over there now." She said opening one of her capsules.

Ray was surprised when Vegeta got in along with the two of them. She guessed he was also curious, "no I keep mine in capsule form. Lets go take a look."

As Bulma flew over to the unknown ship Ray realized that it was awfully close to where her old house was before it burnt down. She could see from above as it was nestled in a field. Bulma landed her plane down and everyone got out to inspect it. Looking at it from the outside, Ray didn't detect any energy signals from inside. It was empty. The outside was also full of signs of abandonment: there was dust and vegetation growing on it and near it as if it was left there for at least a month or two.

"Perhaps this is Genji's ship…" she thought out loud.

Bulma stepped closer, "you mean that alien that you killed when I first met you?"

Nodding Ray studied the ship, "yes. The ship looks like its been left alone for about as long ago as that was…also my old house used to be near by. Lets go inside." She walked up to it and instinctively knew where to find the opening button for the door hatch; this was an old spacecraft model. Bulma and Vegeta followed inside. Lights flickered on inside as Ray closely looked at the control panel. There were things that would have been Genji's in here, the clothes on the floor were similar and a black bag with maps and notes

Bulma walked over and picked them up, "these are maps for Earth. They are detailing open land, water sources, and possible food supply."

"He was probably a planet broker," Vegeta said as he boredly sat on a chair.

A glowing green light made Rayina scowl, running her hand over a control panel she read some of the information on the screen. "Looks like his ship is tracked by someone, this must not belong to him but to his boss. These files are full of assignments. This could be bad news if any of his buddies come looking for him."

Bulma looked at the screen and squinted her eyes at the Alien language written on the screen, "what do you think we should do?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and gave his wife a look, "its obvious woman we need to destroy the ship."

Bulma glared at her husband, "don't be crazy Vegeta this is much more technologically advanced than any of the ships I've ever built! How could we destroy it without at least studying it a little bit."

Ray smiled at Bulma, "no Vegeta is right. We need to destroy it to get rid of the signal it's sending out. It may already be too late but still…we don't want the people who are associated with him having a reason to come to earth. Besides my ship is much better than this one so I can just show it to you at some point. This model is old."

"See woman you made all that fuzz for nothing," Vegeta said as they began to argue over why Vegeta was a jerk etc. Ignoring them, Ray opened a half pulled out drawer next to her.

Ray held her breath as she looked inside of it. There was a picture in it. Of her mother sitting next to a campfire and smiling at the camera with a two year old in her arms. She felt a knot in her throat as she picked up the picture and looked at it closely. Over the years her face had blurred away in her memory, yet here she was smiling brightly. She felt kind of sick to know that he had kept this. Had this man been so obsessed with her mother that even after he killed her he could not let her go?

"Why would he have this?" she wondered softly to herself she tried hard to keep emotion at bay as she stared at the photograph. She had no pictures of her mother…Aries didn't even know what she looked like.

Bulma stopped fighting with Vegeta and noticed the look on the redhead's face. "Ray are you okay?" she asked carefully.

Ray looked over at her, "he had a picture of my mother and I." She said showing it to her.

Bulma grabbed the photograph and looked at it for a few minutes, "wow your mother was beautiful…aww and you were so cute. Why do you think he had this?"

She shook her head, "I guess the fool wasn't strong enough to let his feelings for her go. Lets get out of here." She said as she grabbed the picture out of her hands and stepped outside the ship. Blowing it up would put all of it behind and then maybe she'd show Aries this picture…maybe. She didn't really know what to tell him when he saw it. With Bulma and Vegeta out of the ship she looked at it one last time and told them to go ahead and fly far since the explosion would be quite big. She would meet Bulma at the company. Ray thought Vegeta gave her a funny look but she was a little shaken by finding her mother's photograph, she guessed he was weird around emotions. Flying up in the air to shield herself from debris she threw a ki blast at the ships core and blew it up. Today was certainly starting out to be one full of conflicting emotions.

Flying off to Capsule Corp, Rayina found herself to be alone in her office. It was still a half hour too early for Hannah to be here. She was glad that work would distract her. Taking the picture and looking at it for a few more seconds she wondered what would have happened if somehow she could have saved her. Taking a big breath, Ray placed it in her desk drawer taking it out of her sight.

"Are you okay Ray?" Bulma's concerned voice called out from her office door.

Turning around Ray gave her a small smile, "yeah I'm fine it just really made me feel weird to find that picture in Genji's ship. I don't even have a picture of her myself, yet he kept hers after all these years. You know Aries doesn't even remember her at all. When he started to talk he called me mama until he understood that I wasn't really his mom. This is what love does to people, it made my mother wait for a man that was never going to show up. It made Genji become so infatuated with someone he couldn't have that it led him to a murderous rage. What's the point of it all anyways?" she stopped speaking when she realized how jaded she sounded. Bulma probably thought she was bitter…yet she had never allowed herself to fall in love and now that she thought she might be it scared every fiber of her being.

"Hey there is no need to talk like that," Bulma said as she wrapped the woman into a warm hug.

Ray felt tears coming to her eyes, "Bulma…"

"Listen it's not always like that, I know you miss her and I know that she probably didn't set the greatest example; but love is the only thing that makes our lives make sense," she smiled at as she released her from her embrace. "I know it may not seem like it since Vegeta and I always fight but he is the best thing that ever happened to me. When two people love each other in a healthy way they are there for each other. I know I can count on him anytime that I need him. Don't close yourself off to the chance it will only lead to a life that's full of loneliness."

Not being able to hold it in anymore Ray let the tears rush out of her eyes, "I know you are right but…what if I make a mistake? What if I'm just too damaged inside to let anyone get that close to me? I've lived my life in a way that never allowed anyone to get that close. I needed to protect Aries and myself. I've never felt like this before."

Bulma gave her a small smile as she handed her a tissue, "I doubt any of that is true. The last thing I see when I look at you is a damaged person. I see a strong girl who had to grow up too fast but who managed to make herself into a pretty amazing woman. You know you can always come and talk to me when you need advice."

Wiping her face she felt a little embarrassed to cry in front of her boss, "thank you Bulma."

She patted her head, "anytime kid. Now why do I get the feeling you are think of a specific person right now."

Ray felt her cheeks flush as she looked up at her. What would she do if she knew? Ray didn't know if she was ready to tell her.

Looking at the expression on her face Bulma began to chuckle, "it's okay you can tell me who the mystery boy is when you are ready. I'll let you get to work."

Ray nodded thankfully at Bulma as she made her way out the door. Trunks was so lucky to grow up with such a nurturing and understanding mother. Taking a deep breath and getting herself back together, she quickly dried her face and decided to put it all aside until she got out of work. She felt the butterflies start to flutter in her stomach as she thought of seeing him later tonight. However until then, she would make herself useful.

Later that day, Ray felt like a ball of pent up energy as she quietly stirred the beef stew she was making for dinner. Aries and of course Goten and Trunks were all going to be over for dinner which made her wonder how awkward it might be. Trunks had sent her a text that said he'd be by soon so that they could talk. For once, she was glad Aries was going to be home late it would give her a chance to be with Trunks alone. A soft knock came to her door as Trunks let himself in. It was unbelievable how once she laid her eyes on that smiling lavender haired man, her nerves calmed immediately.

"Hi, I've been itching all day to see you," he grinned.

Ray couldn't help but grin back at him, "me too. Today was an interesting day."

Trunks walked over and grabbed her hand pulling her to him; his soft lips found hers as his other hand supported the back of her neck. Rayina couldn't help but think he was the best kisser she had ever known. Completely forgetting any doubts from before she reached up to entangle her hands in his soft hair. Breaking the kiss Ray rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"Not that I don't enjoy this but we both know that we need to talk," she said feeling shy all of a sudden.

Trunks held her hand and walked over to the couch, "I know I just needed to get that out of my system."

She couldn't help but shake her head at him and giggle. Sitting down at the couch she felt the butterflies returning. Trunks looked at her his deep blue eyes sparkling with boyish excitement and she couldn't help but also feel excited and nervous. He ran hand absentmindedly through his hair, "I know that last night was unexpected but I feel like I've been hiding this undeniable attraction to you from the moment that I laid my eyes on you. I think I would be crazy if after what happened last night we didn't give this a shot. I want to date you, I need to see where this goes because if not then I'm going to go crazy."

Ray tried so hard to concentrate; her heart was beating out of control as her mind was raced. She had to be honest with him, "Trunks… I can't lie to you I'm terrified. I mean I've never really done this before I've always kept everyone at an arms distance especially men. I've only dated very briefly out of curiosity but I never really thought I'd connect with someone like this. I never wanted to put myself at a position to be this vulnerable. And its not just me I'm a package deal. Aries is my brother not my son but he might as well be I mean he comes first. I may not be good at this whole relationship thing…I…"

She stopped taking a deep breath and looking away from his eyes, "I've felt the same way about you since we've met. I want to try but I haven't been very good at relationships in the past."

Trunks grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "I thought of that today and I wouldn't expect anything from you but being the type of woman who puts Aries first. I know you think you're bad at relationships but I don't care. You are such a warm and caring person I doubt you'd really be bad at it. I want to show you what its like to really be loved by someone. You're not just some girl at a bar that I picked up, you've become my friend and I know that nothing that you could do would scare me away. I want to be with you. Please just let me be with you."

As Ray looked at him she had never seen such sincerity in someone's eyes. She had to take a chance on him, "I don't think I could say no to you if I tried."

Trunks smiled as he brought her in for a kiss.

After dinner Ray watched Aries as he laughed at the television. Walking over she quietly sat next to him as the commercials began to play, "so Aries some stuff happened while you were away that I wanted to talk to you about."

Aries cooly looked over at her and smirked, "yeah you and Trunks are going out aren't ya?"

The surprise that registered on her face made him laugh, "how did you know?"

Aries shrugged as his show came back on, "I've been waiting for it to happen for a while now! And at dinner I could kind of tell since you two were all weird. So don't worry about it! I'm glad you finally found someone who can make you happy."

She smiled at him, "Thank you Aries, I just wanted to let you know though, no matter what you will always be my number one priority. It's always going to be you and me against the world. Nothing's changed that. My job is to protect you and take care of you and nothing ever will make that change. Not even another person coming into our lives."

Aries turned to look at her and suddenly took her by surprise by wrapping his arms around her waist to giving her a hug. Just like he used to when he was younger, "Thank you, I know that. I really appreciate everything you do for me. I know kids with two parents who don't have someone that works so hard to make them happy like you do for me. Don't worry I never had a doubt in my mind that you put me first that's why I'm happy. You are finally also making yourself important, I want you to be just as happy."

The warmth in her heart could not be any bigger as she placed her hand on his head, "Aries…" she said but she didn't really have any words. Ray hugged him back happily.

After a few seconds he let go and stuck his tongue out, "okay enough mushy stuff!"

Ray chuckled and smacked his face with a pillow, "you better not stay up too late you have school in the morning." She couldn't help but grin at him as she got up and headed to her room. Aries being a teenager was hard for her but small things like that always let her know that the little boy she raised was still in there somewhere.

Sitting on her bed, Ray grabbed her phone and texted Trunks.

_~He figured it out before I even said a word! ;P~_

~_I know Goten too haha~ _he replied.

She giggled, ~_I guess we aren't good at hiding things, we better work on this because I don't like office gossip!~_

_~Don't worry we have at least till Monday for them to figure it out ;)~ _

Even though she knew it was inevitable the thought of Bulma finding out really made her stomach flip. Dismissing her thoughts, Ray decided it was best to get to bed. Tomorrow was Friday so at least she could deal with this during the weekend.

* * *

The next day Ray, sat in her office as she quickly polished off the portable MRI machine, today it was going to be tested with Bulma and the other engineers. Everyone was buzzing because they had no idea what exactly the project was and it was her first contribution to the company as the new chairwoman. Hearing her door open and close Ray turned around to see her favorite lavender haired man smirking sexily at her.

"Hey there," he said softly as she suddenly found herself wrapped up in his arms. His delicious lips claimed hers before she could respond.

Ray's head spun as she looked at him dazed. Those lips made her tingle down to her toes. "Hi," she responded dazed, "this may not be the best way to avoid office gossip."

Trunks chuckled and gave her another kiss, "perhaps not but I know that once we are showing everyone your new project I will be distracted by how much I want to kiss you so I figured I'd get it out of my system."

With flushed cheeks Ray peeked at him from under her eyelashes shyly. This was so new to her and she really enjoyed it but it made her feel as if she never knew how to properly respond. It was so out of character for her not to be in control, it was as if she suddenly wasn't in control of her own emotions. "I may be distracted just having you around," she admitted with a small smile.

Trunks smirked pulling her closer and kissing her neck, "I love making you so flustered."

Ray began to feel weak at the knees as his kisses sent tingles down her spine, "um…we should probably get going." She barely whispered as she tried to find her voice. She didn't want to get out of his intoxicating embrace but at the same time Ray knew that people were waiting.

"We can make them wait a little," he responded as his mouth found hers again. Pressing her body against his has his tongue explored her mouth, making her entire being feel as if she were on fire.

"Trunks…" she protested weakly.

Letting go he grinned and shook his head, "what in the world are you doing to me Rayina? I can barely control myself around you."

Her heart pounded out of her chest as she quickly tried to find her composure, how was it that her name coming from him sounded so sexy? She had always hated it before. _What am I doing to him? He's kidding right I am such a mess around him I could ask the same thing_, she thought while trying to think of something to say.

Trunks smiled, "why so quiet?"

"No reason," she blushed some more.

"You're so cute when you're shy but I wish I knew what you were thinking," he said taking her hand.

"That we should probably get going, I don't know how I am going to be coherent after that," she teased.

Trunks gave her a satisfied grin and began to push the MRI towards the door, "lets get going then."

As they walked into the lab where all the other engineers worked, Ray tried her best not to turn beat red as everyone had apparently been waiting for the two of them. Before she could say anything to excuse her lateness, Trunks apologized for making them wait claiming that they had to do last minute calibrations.

Bulma walked over and looked the machine over, "so what do we have here Ray?"

Thankful for the question Ray transitioned into business mode and brought over a stretcher from the corner of the room. "Well since we are working on making portable medical equipment my first project consisted of a downsized MRI machine. If one of you wouldn't mind we could test it out. I just need a volunteer." Most colleagues immediately volunteered making Bulma shake her head at them; she knew they were all just trying to get on Ray's good side. Picking a random person Ray laid them on the stretcher and pressed a button on her machine immediately making it float around the bed in a circular shape. Taking her tablet out she explained that she would try an MRI of their abdomen and in seconds the machine was effectively spinning around. The images appeared crisply on her tablet.

As the machine went back to its original form Ray held out her tablet, "as you can see this will make it much easier for physicians to use anywhere and also it will free up time that patients usually wait going down to wait in line to get their MRI's."

She felt so proud as the room was unanimously awed by how well the new design worked.

"This exactly what we wanted Ray! Lets get this into testing and then product development so that we can start marketing it to hospitals. Everyone lets take a note from Ray and try to be more innovative as we go into this new phase of our company," she said as he placed her hand on the engineer's shoulder.

Ray smiled at the room, "please feel free to come with me if you want to work on anything specific or need any ideas and I'll do my best. I'd also like to thank Trunks for helping me build the model it still wouldn't be done if he hadn't helped me so much with it."

Suddenly the sounds of yelling and fighting could be heard in the hall. Causing everyone to go out and see what the commotion was about.

"Where is that son of a bitch?!"

Out in the hall Kenji was desperately trying to get past the security. He looked completely enraged, "Come out here and fight me you bastard, how the hell did you buy all my stock and shares when I wasn't even selling them you fucker!"

Ray looked at him surprised than looked back at Trunks who seemed pretty pleased with what was going on, "I have no idea what you mean Kenji, your investor was more than happy to sell them to me. Now there is no need for you to be here anymore since you are no longer on the stockholder board."

"Shut up! I am going to get back at you Trunks, you and that damn bitch of yours! I know this is all your fault!" he said glaring at the redhead.

Ray looked at the idiot as if he lost his mind, when had Trunks had the time to buy his shares? How the hell was it her fault that he was a disgusting pig? She was glad he had no reason to ever come to Capsule Corp again.

"Trunks what is going on?" Bulma said looking over at him then back at Kenji, "security get this man out of my company. Trunks and Ray please come to my office. Everyone the meeting is done you can go back to work now."

As they made your way to the elevator Ray suddenly felt nervous, even though she knew she had done nothing wrong. Once inside her office Ray and Trunks sat down as Bulma took a deep breath and sat at her desk, "what was that? Trunks did you really buy out Kenji from the company?"

Trunks didn't really look nervous at all, "I did. The other day I caught him trying to intimidate Ray by telling her that his influence could make or break her if she didn't do what he wanted. The guy is a pig and I am sick of him so I made sure that he would have no reason to come back. I bought him out and blacklisted him so he can't buy his way back in. I really wanted to kick his ass but seeing him freak out like that was much more satisfying."

Bulma's eyes widened as she looked at Ray, "he really tried to do that to you?"

"Uh yes he tried getting me to go out with him at first but when I declined he became more forceful. I'm sorry," she stammered.

"Don't be sorry Ray he's a real pig. I'm glad you did what you did son," she said leaning back on her chair, "we just have to make sure he stays away that all. What a creep."

Ray took a deep breath as Bulma relaxed more. "Well since we are here we also have something else to tell you mom," Trunks said making Rayina almost faint.

Bulma gave her son a confused look, "ok, what's up?"

"Rayina and I are officially dating, so I know that you will want us to sign the office policy on relationships and stuff," he said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Ray thought she was going to throw up for a second. How could he do that without giving her a heads up?! Looking over at Bulma she saw an expression on her face she didn't expect.

Bulma looked so excited at the news that Ray thought for a second she must have hallucinated it, "wow! Really?! I'm so excited for the two of you. I knew I raised a smart boy! You are every mother's dream Ray." She said winking over at her.

Ray blushed, "uh um. Thank you. I promise it won't interfere with our work." She said as she turned about a hundred shades of red.

Bulma laughed, "no need to be so shy. I had a feeling you two kids had a thing for each other."

Ray smiled back at her relieved it wasn't as big of a deal as she had first thought it would be. How was it that everything seemed to be working out so easily?


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hello everyone!

Yes! This fanfic is STILL alive! I'm sooooo sorry that this has taken so long! The story dust bunnies had stopped for a while but I think that this is back in action. I will try to rotate this into the updating schedule a long with my other fics.

Thank you, thank you, thank you to those who reviewed and followed. Hopefully some of you will pick this back up!

lots of love,

Red

* * *

When Trunks first sensed the chi, he was helping his mother fix some of Vegeta's bots. He had finished training with his father an hour earlier and was thinking about trying to train more. He didn't want to get rusty. The energies began to skyrocket, as if they were sparring. A second later he recognized the chis, it was Ray and Goku; his father came outside and looked in the direction of the energy signals. Vegeta crossed his arms and grimaced before flying off. Trunks was also curious and decided to follow leaving his mother confused behind him.

Several towns away in the middle of a vast clearing he found the redhead and Goku sparring. Although their energies were already impressive, he could tell they were just beginning to lightly spar. He was in awe as he watched Goku and Rayina trading punches and kicks. Aries was sweaty and watching as he sat cross legged on the grass. He looked like he was just finished training himself. The young boy grinned up at the newcomers, "hey there guys! You're in for a treat. I haven't seen sis spar with someone as strong as Goku in a long time."

Trunks smiled back and turned to watch. His father crossed his arms watching seriously. They both were curious to see how far this would go. Rayina and Goku continued their session oblivious to their audience. The two appeared evenly matched. Punch for punch and kick for kick. After about five minutes they stopped midair. Trunks smiled at the pure look of joy on Rayina's face.

She grinned at Goku, "okay. So we're both holding back alot. How about you show me the highest you can go? I'm pretty curious about this super saiyan thing."

Goku grinned back eagerly, "alright! But you have to power up to your max too!"

"Sounds like a deal!"

Aries began to cheer excitedly in the background. Trunks noticed his father tensed. No doubt he wanted to size Rayina's power up the moment he saw her. To be honest, he did also. Goku started to power up screaming as he reached higher and higher levels of energy. Rayina watched with awe as he turned golden, his hair becoming blonde and his eyes turning the signature blue/green of a super Saiyan. Trunks watched the familiar transformation between Super Saiyan one and Super Saiyan two. He was still amazed when Goku peaked. His power was so unbelievable that it made him wonder if he could ever reach something close to it, or maybe even something beyond it. It was part of his Saiyan nature, he supposed, to want to be stronger. Goku and his father took that to the ultimate level.

Rayina laughed grinning like a kid on Christmas day, "wow! Amazing. Okay, my turn now!" She closed her eyes concentrating the best she could. Then she let out a yell as her power exploded out of her. Trunks sat down in awe as it began to steadily climb higher and higher. Her hair was tied back in a bun but some of it escaped out around her. Trunks gawked, her power level…

"For kami's sake, how is it possible that some random alien girl has a power level even close to a super saiyan two!" Vegeta said irritably.

Rayina and Goku were almost evenly matched. He was stronger but she gave him a run for his money as the exchanged combinations and ki blasts. The lavender haired Saiyan wasn't sure what he was watching. The two were sparring harder than he had ever seen two people spar yet they were laughing and smiling. This was a part of Rayina he didn't know. He could see it on her face how much she loved to fight. It was refreshing, she was unbelievable. He could even see it on his father's face. The irritation went to awe and then acceptance. He turned his dark eyes to his son, "you're serious about this woman son?"

Trunks blinked feeling awkward. His father never spoke to him about women unless it was to voice his quick disapproval. "Yes father. I am," he said quickly. It was true. He didn't know what it was about her, but she was different and more special to him than any woman he had ever dated.

His father grunted then looked back up to where she was, "good. You've finally found a woman that isn't completely useless."

Trunks was shocked and noticed the grimace on Aries face. He sat next to the young boy and nudged him, "sorry kid. I know this doesn't make sense but that's the nicest thing my father has ever said about anyone other than my mother."

Aries gave Vegeta a look, "that guy is pretty repressed huh?"

Vegeta glared back but Trunks couldn't help but laugh. It was hard since he didn't want to anger his father, but Aries had hit the nail on the head. He had to give it to him, the kid was pretty sharp. He began to wonder how long the two would spar, it had been about forty five minutes. Rayina and Goku finally powered down both falling on their backs on the grass laughing. He couldn't help but stare at her. Her skin glistened with sweat, small red ringlets escaped her bun. Her smile lit up her face. Green eyes bright with excitement. She was stunning. Her head turned in his direction sending his heart racing, "hey there!"

Rayina stood walking towards them as Aries tossed her a water bottle and a hand towel. Trunks quickly shot up to his feet, "that was quite the show you two put on."

Goku also ran over grinning as usual, "I recognized these two training and thought I'd come out and spar. Ray is as strong as I'd thought she'd be!"

"It was fun! I haven't sparred like that in years. I thought those days were behind me when I moved here. At least until I could train Aries here to my level," she added winking at her brother. He smiled in return.

As expected, Vegeta scoffed at them, "if you want a real challenge you could spar with me. Kakarot is too soft on his opponents."

Part of Trunks was nervous at that statement. His father could be vicious when he wanted to be. Rayina however, did not seemed fazed by him. If anything the excitement on her face was Goku-like. "I'd love to take you up on that offer one day, Vegeta! Goku was actually telling me how technical you are. I'm sure I could learn a lot from you," she responded happily.

Vegeta blinked for a second, apparently just as surprised as his son by her reaction. Goku laughed at his face before patting Ray in the back. "Gotta love the enthusiasm in this one. It's hard to find young kids with this kind of love for fighting nowadays," he beamed. _Geeze, those two could be related, _Trunks thought for a second.

"Mom always said I was born to fight. She joked that I learned to punch before I could walk. Take after my father apparently," she shrugged.

"Well obviously, Unimians were pathetically weak," Vegeta added backhandedly, "I've seen what I needed to. You know where to find me when you want to spar with a _real_ Saiyan."

Aries stood up his eyes following the Saiyan prince as he flew away, "well he's a real bundle of joy."

Trunks smirked at him as Goku and Rayina laughed. To think his father had actually become more sociable since he was born. Sometimes it was hard to think of what he might have been like before his mother had gotten a hold of him. "Anyway," Trunks said turning to Ray, "you were amazing out there. Just when I think you can't get even more incredible, you prove me wrong."

Ray blushed as he reached out and swept some hair behind her ear. Aries, however, looked horrified. "Ew, get a room," he said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Wait are you two like, together?" Goku asked looking much morse surprised than he should have. Was it really that hard to believe? One look at the redhead and Trunks reconsidered. Maybe it was.

"Um, yeah. We've been keeping it kind of secretive. Don't really want to feed the press at the moment," Rayina answered.

It was true. The pressure and rumors that would come from their relationship would be pretty stressful. Especially since Rayina just got hired to the company. Trunks didn't really care for the fact that people thought she was single. But he knew it wouldn't be fair to her either. She had gotten her job because of her brains, and merits. Not because of their relationship. None of that would matter to the press though. He knew how ruthless they could be.

"Well that's great news! Chichi and Bulma were right on the money about you two, huh?" Goku laughed. Immediately Maika gaped at him. Trunks could only shake his head, sounded just like his mother. She was probably setting them up in her mind before they even had any real feelings for each other. He still remembered when she pushed him to make his move. For once he felt grateful for her nosiness.

* * *

Another morning at Capsule Corp, usually the early days were hard to get by. Recently though, Trunks Brief found it easier to walk through those doors. His usual stack of papers still awaited him, but that wasn't all that was there. He could hear her humming in the break room. It brought a smile to his face as he walked towards the room. It was early, most people weren't in yet but there she stood. Making a cup of coffee and singing to herself. Her red hair was pulled up into a chignon, and she was wearing royal blue dress today. Trunks stopped at the door frame just to watch her. She turned around and smiled at him, making his heart beat fast. How she could be such a morning person, he'd never know. But Rayina had certainly brought light and energy to every room she walked into.

"You're certainly in a great mood this morning," he said adjusting his glasses and walking into the room.

It only made her smile brighter, "what's there not to be happy about? Life is great right now. I love my job. Aries is doing great in school. I had a great workout yesterday. And there is this guy...well he's kind of amazing. Puts a big smile on my face."

He swore his heart skipped a beat when she looked at him like that. It was difficult to be so covert about everything. There was one advantage of being early to work though. He leaned down tasting her lips, stealing a kiss before risking anyone walking in on them. As he pulled back she grabbed on to his tie and brought him back in. Surprising him with another kiss. Alone time was hard for them to get. Between work, his school schedule and her home responsibilities they truly had very few moments when they were alone. Trunks took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Rayina's hands wrapped around his neck, never close enough. He always wanted more of her. He brushed her bottom lip with his tongue, making her open her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth making her lean into him. His hands slid down grabbing handfuls of her firm rear end and making her gasp. The small noise making his pants tight with need. Thankfully she pulled away before he could get too carried away. Those deep green eyes dark with the same desire that was currently coursing through his veins.

"I'm glad I got here so early," he said making her smile.

Rayina reached up and pushed his glasses up his face, "I really like these. They make you look sexy."

Grinning back trunks quickly swept down for a brief kiss, "I should wear them more often then."

Her eyes swept to the door before she turned back to her coffee. Trunks only wondered why for a moment when the bell of the elevator ran, "I couldn't agree more. They suit you."

Kaoru and Bulma walked in both chatting amicably. "Rayina! Please tell me that's a pot of your magic brew in there," Kaoru asked with a smile. The staff had quickly taken a liking to Rayina. It was good for both company morale and the press. Especially because her age had been a concern going in. Trunks wasn't surprised though, there wasn't anyone that Rayina couldn't dazzle.

"You know it is. Just finished brewing seconds ago," she replied as everyone exchanged greetings.

Bulma eyed her son's tie making him fix any slight imperfections to it. She ten turned to Rayina with a smile, "are you two ready for the benefit tonight. I need you to make sure the Neyon twins are happy. We renew our contract with them this week and they haven't given us a price yet."

The thought of another boring dinner almost made him groan. At least he no longer had to go alone. For now everyone was eager to meet the newest chair of capsule corp, which meant Rayina attended many events with him. "Of course, I believe a dress was delivered to my office? You know you don't have to do that right, Bulma?" Ray responded.

"Of course I do. I'm making you go the least I can do is dress you. I would send my stylist but she seems to have a hard time with your hair and you do it so well," Bulma smiled then turned to her son. "You make sure you're careful with those Neyon twins, Trunks. You know how they are," she warned.

Trunks nodded trying to suppress a scowl. The Neyon twins were rich, spoiled, and manipulative often times using their money to get what they wanted. Furthermore they were both huge flirts. Even at his most rebellious time, Trunks stayed away from Maya Neyon at all costs. Knowing that she chewed and spit out men like him for breakfast. Her brother Mike was probably the most notorious billionaire playboy in Orange city. Dating more models and socialites in one week than most movie stars did in a year. He would need to make sure that they both were friendly with them, but not enough to cause any more rumors to start. It would be a delicate balance. After a few seconds of small talk he walked with Rayina towards his office. So preoccupied with his thoughts that the person coming out of the elevator took him by surprise. It had been a while since he had seen her last. Wide-eyed hazel eyes and dark hair framed a pretty heart-shaped face. The young woman was dressed in a professional yet expensive women's suit. She smiled as their eyes met and without hesitation walked over to greet him with a hug.

"Trunks! Long time no see. Sorry, I'm early for our meeting. But I was hoping we could catch up a little at the same time," she smiled.

Trunks eyes briefly traveled to Ray, who looked a little confused by the familiar greeting, but not upset. As he might have expected her to be, "Amaya, nice to see you." He responded a little nervous as she turned her attention to Ray.

"Ah! The famous Rayina Winshier! I was hoping to meet you today. Amaya Noir, I'm a big fan. Love the hologram phones,"she said holding out her hand.

A smile came to the redhead's face as she shook Amaya's face, "thank you. I'm a big fan of your company's cars! I worked with your engineer when I was refining our voice activated software."

The two gabbed about the hologram phone. Amaya suggesting Rayina's next model include colors, as she was partial to pink. The entire thing made Trunks a little unsettled. He had dated Amaya for a while back, during his wilder days. He idly wondered if Rayina knew how many women were in his past. He figured it wouldn't be the first or last time that his current girlfriend met one of his exes.

"Shall we get this meeting over with, Trunks?" Amaya turned to him placing hand on his arm. Trunks nodded before guiding her to his office. Hoping Rayina wouldn't read into Amaya's familiarity too much. Afterall; regardless of who his past was, she was his future.

* * *

Rayina sat in her office tapping her fingers rhythmically on her desk. She was trying to read blueprints, but her mind was elsewhere. She peaked out the door of her office. Hanna's voice carried in, she was on a call. No one seemed to be walking the halls. Rayina sighed and clicked on her computer. Finding the search engine and typing, _Amaya Noir_. She scrolled past wikipedia articles and company references. She already knew _who _she was. One website caught her eye, _Star Magazine online_. She sighed and clicked on the gossip magazine. Obviously not her favorite but she opened the link anyway.

_Star Magazine caught the lovely Amaya out with James Gelinky, star of the hit tv show: Warrior! This is the first known date that she's had since her heartbreaking split from our favorite hunk, Trunks Brief. The two were getting cozy with each other at this Italian Bistro, as you can see from the pictures. When we questioned her outside the venue she smiled demurely and let us know she was currently happy. It seems their relationship is fairly new. When asked about the rumors of Trunks and Rayina Winshier this is what she had to say: "Rayina Winshier seems too smart to date a playboy. If it's true, let's hope Trunks has changed in these last few years."_

_Ouch! Our sources say they've remained amicable. But we think there might be a little resentment...after all the split was pretty messy. From infidelity to fights, we still remember every juicy detail! We at Star wish Amaya the best of luck. We want to see you happy girl!_

_As for Trunks and Rayina...we still have nothing confirmed. Although they are spotted together quite often. Neither Capsule Corp, nor Trunk Brief's publicists have made any statements. Maybe Amaya is onto something though...after all he has quite the track record (even with his recent three year disappearance from the dating scene). And if you have forgotten; we put a nice little __slide show_ _to remind you! _

_Don't worry loyal readers, if we so much as sniff any news on that front, you'll be first to know. _

Rayina chewed on her lip as she looked at the picture on the bottom of the page. It was old but showed Amaya in a bikini on the beach. Trunks was next to her, an arm wrapped around her small waist and smiling. She couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy. The girl was gorgeous, there was no question about it. Her eyes hovered over the little blue link on the article. Wondering if she should click on it… She never kept up with gossip. So she didn't quite know how scandalous her current boyfriend was. Part of her wanted to know how many women exactly they were talking about. Another part of her didn't. Before she could change her mind she moved the mouse over the link and clicked on it. Picture after picture of Trunks with beautiful, flawless, women flashing before her eyes. Geez, how many were there? Twenty seven confirmed women it seemed. The longest lasting was Amaya…a little over six months. Most averaged two or three. All had status, beauty, and were seemingly perfect. A part of her felt sick. She didn't know if to be flattered or mortified. She couldn't help but try to compare herself to all of these perfect women. Feeling suddenly very inadequate. It was a feeling she honestly loathed. When did she become so weak that she cared about something so shallow. She traveled the galaxies, always being different. Once she found Earth she liked blending in. It was irrelevant for her if people found her attractive, especially since she never cared for such frivolous things. Relationships were never priority for her.

Apparently Trunks had at some point taken them much more lightly. She remembered him mentioning he had trouble with the spotlight. Doing things just to goad the press. Maika wondered what exactly had happened to make him go from dating countless women a month to none for three years. And why so many? Did he get bored with them? Would he get bored of her?

"Ray?"

For a second, Ray's heart stopped as she jumped up a bit in her seat. Hanna's voice had taken her completely by surprise. She hadn't even noticed her walk into her office. Hanna tilted her head in confusion, "are the prints that bad?"

Clearing her throat Ray tried to gain composure, "yes. Horrendous, actually." She technically wasn't lying. The proposed plans of her desk looked more like drafts than actual finished blueprints. Hanna, however; wasn't buying it. Ray knew it the moment she narrowed her hazel eyes. Hanna closed the door and made her way around the desk only to gasp and cover her mouth.

"You're reading _Star! _Oh, my...is that an actual list of the President's past girlfriends?!" she gaped.

Rayina flushed quickly closing the link and trying to think of something to say. Anything to defend herself, "no...well yeah it's just…I met Amaya. And she was like all touchy with him. So I googled her name and saw they dated. Which led to that particular article."

Hanna began to laugh. Casually sitting on the edge of Rayina's desk she looked down at her boss. "Curiosity killed the cat Ray," she teased smirking at her.

Ray blushed even more sighing and throwing her head back, "you know I don't read gossip magazines."

She giggled, "I know."

"There were so many of them. And all of them...flawless!" she blurted. Afterall, Hanna knew that she had feelings for Trunks. But not that they were together.

"Oh, come on. That was a long time ago. I hear that the President was really immature. He wouldn't even come to work then! Can you imagine?" she said placing a hand on her chin and looking up as if she was trying to picture it.

Rayina thought about it. She guessed that was true. Trunks now was much more mature and seemed to have his head on straight. Hanna looked down and grinned at her again, "besides...if drop dead gorgeous is his type than you fit the bill. You know if you're not already together."

The last part of her sentence made Ray choke on her coffee, "why would you say that? Of course not." She lied...even though it didn't seem to make much of a difference.

Hanna shook her head and headed for the door, "well if it was me dating such a hunk. I'd just remind myself that that was a long time ago. And that he probably stayed single for so long for a reason. I mean, it must take someone pretty special for him to suddenly start dating again."

Rayina smiled at her assistant. She wanted to say thanks but had made a pact with Trunks to keep things quiet. She wasn't about to break it, "I'm sure that woman would be comforted by those words...Now tell anyone, I read Star and you're fired."

Hannah laughed on her way out, "ok, boss."

* * *

His eyes roamed her head to toe, "you look beautiful, Ray."

Putting her mirror away she straightened her dress grabbing her purse, "thanks. I'm ready to go. Is the car here?"

"I don't know. I feel like you're missing something," he said coming closer. Ray gave him a confused look as he pulled a velvety black box from behind him. In a swift motion Trunks opened the box making Ray take a breath in. A beautiful necklace full of diamonds and emeralds shone before her. With earings to match.

She couldn't wrap her mind around how much this could have cost him, "Trunks...they're beautiful."

A satisfied smile came to his face, "the emeralds reminded me of your eyes."

Ray blushed as she looked up at him feeling overwhelmed by the gift, "it's too much though. I can't accept such an expensive gift."

A slightly perplexed graced his features. Trunks put the box on her desk so that he could wrap his arms around her waist. Rayina silently hoped that she didn't offend him. Trunks brought her close giving her a small smile, "don't be silly, Ray. You're my girl. I want to give you everything and more. Besides, did you forget that I'm a billionaire?"

Rayina smiled as he kissed her forehead. She blushed as he moved his kisses over to both her cheeks and her lips before moving down to her neck. The sensation made her breath hitch, "I suppose you're not hurting for money."

He chuckled at her response, "you're way too cute when you get all flustered." Grabbing the box Trunks took the necklace and unclasped it. Rayina smiled at him and turned around letting him place it around her neck as she secured the earrings into her ears. Her heart was filled with warmth at the sweet gesture. Hanna's words coming to mind about how Trunks was a different man. She knew he cared about her. She was a little terrified if she was honest with herself. She had all of these feelings for the lavender haired demi-saiyan. Some which she didn't even feel comfortable acknowledging yet. The thought that he might get bored of her...she didn't even know how to describe it. Turning around she smiled shyly at him as he gazed at her.

The look in his eyes made her feel adored, "beautiful. Although the emeralds hardly sparkle as much as your eyes."

"Thank you for the gift," she replied unable to stop the erratic beating of her heart.

"The car is here Ray," Hanna's voice suddenly rang over the phone intercom.

Rayina sighed, not at all looking forward to another stuffy event. However she knew that Trunks usually went alone. And at least for now she could keep him company. The two made their way out the door. Rayina tried not to giggle as Hanna gave her a conspiratorial wink on her way out. Her clever secretary definitely knew too much. But that was okay. When the time was right, she would be the first to know. Rayina considered her a friend. A limo waited for them outside. The driver, Muno, was familiar to the redhead by now. He was a loyal capsule corp employee. Bulma and Trunks trusted him fully as he would drive them everywhere. Usually a fly on the wall to many conversations. He was the only one that ever drove them to events. Which mean Trunks and Rayina could relax with each other while in the car. It was sometimes exhausting to be so formal with one another at public events and work. Muno opened the door for them offering her a kind smile.

Sliding into the limo she smiled as Trunks grabbed her hand bringing it up to his lips. He gave her an easy smile, "you ready? We're sitting with the Neyon twins and it will more than likely be you dodging Mike's advances all night."

"From what your mother tells me, chances are he'll have arm candy on him already. I'm sure I'll be safe. He's the model and movie actress type," she replied. Holding back the fact that she thought he also was that type. At least at some point. She felt her insecurity bubbling up. No matter how old she was, she always felt like that awkward girl with freckles and frizzy red hair.

Trunks stroked the back of her hand with his thumb affectionately, "I hope you're right. If they both have dates it will make the night go easy. Or at least as easy as these boring 100,000 dollar dinners go. Amaya is looking forward to getting to know you better. She'll be at our table also."

The news was unsettling, she tried her best to get that picture from Star magazine out of her head. The two of them looked so good together. She wondered if he would bring up the fact that they dated. But as they made small talk during the drive to their venue he didn't mention it. Rayina didn't know what to think. She debated on bringing it up, but before she could they arrived at their destination.

Taking a deep breath she watched as Trunks exited first. Gentlemanly helping her out of the car as the bright flashes of the press snapped their pictures. She smiled as people called out questions to them. As Bulma had taught her she focused on one person and would only talk to one reporter. Enough to satisfy the press but not so much to get her into trouble. She saw a young woman with a flustered face having trouble in the dogfight that was the press line. She smiled at her and looked directly in her direction.

Immediately the reporter brightened, "Dr. Winshier! Lina Reynolds from Teen People. How do you always make your hair look so flawless?"

She almost sagged in relief when it wasn't a relationship question, "actually my hair is incredibly untamable. Ever since I've been young it does what it wants. Thankfully I've become good at controlling it over the years."

"We would love to have you in for an article and photo shoot Would you be interested?" She asked nervously.

There was something endearing about the disheveled reporter, " as long as we can talk about the importance of women in science and engineering along with your fashion pieces. Count me in!" She responded before Trunks came to guide her inside.

They both starting greeting people as they made their way to their assigned table. At this point of the game Rayina had the important business executives memorized. She realized that not only was Amaya here but several other women from Trunks' past. She knew that clicking through that slideshow was a bad idea. She could see them all turn to look at him. It didn't help that he looked especially handsome in his navy blue tuxedo. Putting those thoughts aside she focused on the two people they had to please tonight.

The Neyon twins stood elegantly by their table. Both of them were graced with jet black hair, high cheekbones, and piercing grey eyes. They were beautiful in the way only high society bloodlines could achieve. Mike sported a gray tux that brought out the color of his eyes. And Maya stood out in a red couture gown that barely covered her ample breasts. It was almost hard to look away from them as the color and cut all but dared you to not look. The two strode confidently towards Trunks once they noticed him.

"Trunks Brief! I might have to ditch my date so that I can take a bite out of you handsome," Maya grinned at the lavender haired beau while batting her eyelashes.

"It's nice to see you too, Maya. How are you both?" He said trying not play into her games.

Mike however picked up where his sister left off, "we're good. But I'll be much better once you formally introduce me to your lovely new employee."

Ray smiled at them both and held out her hand as Trunks introduced her the the siblings. Maya gave her a warmer smile than she expected. Mike took the opportunity to flash his perfect smile at her and guide he to her seat. Which was coincidentally in between himself and Amaya. With Trunks sitting next to Amaya and Maya. Rayina could help but notice that Amaya didn't have a date. She greeted the heiress as she sat down. Feeling like it was going to be a long night.

"So Dr. Winshier, I've been looking forward to meeting you for a while now," Mike smiled at the redhead.

She smiled back at him, "please call me Ray."

"Well Ray, what would you like to drink? I figure I might as well get you something before I talk your ear off. I mean I've read all of your published work on the conversion of solar energy to facilitate the transport of water in third world countries," he responded eagerly.

A surprise laugh escaped her lips, "that was quite a mouthful!"

"What can I say? I'm a big fan! Are you a martini girl?" He sounded a little embarrassed.

"Sure, a lemon one sounds good," she hoped this was a good sign. From his reputation, she expected him to hit on her with bad pick up lines. But instead he returned wanting to know about her former research. Mike was much more knowledgeable than she had expected. And was passionate about sustainable energy. It made the night a little easier. Especially because the entire time she had to watch as Amaya and Trunks laugh and chat with each other. She could tell at some point they had been good friends. Perhaps even before their relationship. Mike and Maya had stories about both of them. It was apparent that they all had known each other for years. It made sense. They were from rich families, went to the same schools, then ran giant corporations. Being such a nomad her entire life it was hard to picture something like that. Growing up around the same people for so many years. No wonder Amaya and Trunks were so comfortable and familiar with each other. She tried to not be distracted by the two. But as Amaya smiled and laughed with him it made her wonder if she had a chance. Amaya was beautiful, intelligent, and from the right family. Maybe the two were meant to be. After all children of giant corporations often wed for both status and financial gain.

"So Ray, are you enjoying yourself? You looked like a kid dragged to church when you first got here," Mike teased getting her attention.

Rayina gave home a sheepish smile, "if I'm being honest I don't care for these events."

"And you were fully prepared for me to try to get in your pants all night," he added with a chuckle making her face flush with embarrassment.

"Well not exactly, but you do have a reputation," she admitted.

They both laughed together for a bit. Mike gave her a dazzling grin. She had to admit that he was handsome. She could see why women would fall for his tricks, "of course I would never just do my regular song and dance for you. You're a smart, beautiful, and very , Rayina Winshier, are not the type of woman that you pick up with bad innuendos. You are the kind of woman that you get to know. Have great conversation with, and pray to your lucky stars that will agree to go on a date by the end of the night."

Rayina almost choked on her drink as he finished his sentence. She blinked at him unsure of what to say, "um. Well I'm kind of seeing someone so. I'm very flattered but…"

He laughed seemingly amused by her embarrassment, "aw come on! Don't make me use the stupid innuendos because I will as a last resort."

The redhead laughed, "please don't!"

"So it's serious with this guy?" He said not looking too offended by being turned down.

"Yes it is," she admitted. No matter how much it scared her to death. No one could really compare with the lavender haired saiyan that currently had her heart.

"Well if it ever doesn't work out. You give me a call doll face," Mike winked.

To say that Trunks had been on edge all night was an understatement. He knew he seating arrangement was very deliberate. It was obvious that Mike had come with the intentions of dazzling Rayina. He did not come with a date and had placed him between his sister and his old fling. Knowing that Trunks would have to behave and act the part. It would be too weird if he interfered with their conversation. After all they were no more than boss and employee to the public. And although it was nice to catch up with Amaya. He was distracted the entire night. He had expected Mike to be his usual drunken idiot. He never would have guessed that he would be capable of conversation. He watched Rayina talk animatedly with him about things they both had in common. The bastard was rather charming actually. Making her laugh and showing the wit that apparently had been lost for most of his life. Or at least in all the years Trunks had known him. He had never seen it before. Maya on the other hand would go from bossing her date around to shooting him heated looks and forward remarks. It was completely frustrating. Soon enough after dinner was dying down the band began to play music. Mike insisted Rayina dance with him. Trunks could hear the murmurs of guests about how nice they looked on the dance floor. No longer able to stand it, he excused himself so that he could get some fresh air. The jealousy was ludicrous of course. Ray was with him. But the fact that he couldn't make that known to everyone was driving him a little insane. He walked the back halls of the catering hall in order to calm himself some. As he made his way back he smiled as he saw a flash of red hair disappear into the ladies room. A devious idea coming to mind.

Rayina smiled as she looked at her reflexion in the bathroom mirror. The beautiful necklace that Trunks had given her sparkled in the dim light as she washed her hands. She felt like the dancing was a nice break from quietly watching him and Amaya. She idly wondered where he had disappeared to. She didn't see him anywhere when she walked to the restroom. Walking out of the bathroom she jumped slightly when someone quietly called her name. She turned around and saw her favorite blue eyed man towards the end of the hall. It was darker down that way, she figured to keep guests from wandering around the big estate. She smiled at him and looked around to be sure there were no cameras or other guests and made her way down the hall. Once in arms reach Trunks grabbed her hand and pulled her further into the restricted area. Pulling her into a door of a darkly lit room. The lights from outside poured into a huge bay window. And from the looks of it they appeared to be in a bridal suite. There was a table near them and big couches that held flowers and bouquets. In the center of the room was a beautiful gown that was hanging for the next day. Rayina turned to question him only to be met by his sweet lips. Trunks arms snaked around her waist pressing her body to his and making her all but melt into his frame. His kiss felt desperate and wanting.

"It's been driving me crazy to watch that idiot mooning over you all night. I needed to have you to myself. Even if just for a few seconds, so the jealousy wouldn't eat me alive," he confessed placing small kisses around her face and making her smile.

"You were jealous?" she asked a little surprised.

"Yes. I couldn't stand the way he was looking at you," he answered the light from the window highlighting his sky blue eyes.

She had to laugh a little her face flushing in embarrassment, "its funny. I've been quite jealous myself."

He looked surprised, "you were?"

A sigh escaped her lips, "yes well. If I'm being honest. I kind of googled Amaya when I met her today. You two were so chummy with each other. I came across your dating history more or less. I know it sounds crazy but..she's just so...flawless. I mean all of them were. It's like you collected beautiful women."

She looked away from his face biting her lip nervously. She truly sounded like a crazy girlfriend. A low chuckle escaped his lips, "I thought you were acting funny in the limo. That was a long time ago, Ray."

"Yes. She's just so…" she ran out of words. How could she ever compare to her. To any of them. She did not find it easy to admit to such a perfect man that she felt insecure.

A gentle hand lifted her face so she could look at him, "there is nothing to compare. It's hard for me to realize that you can't see how amazing you are. Is it not obvious I only have eyes for you?" Rayina held her breath.

Her heart beat fast as he leaned in and kissed her lips. "You are everything I could ever want and more," he murmured against her lips before he captured them again. Rayina reached up and tangled her hands in his hair. Her heart filled with his sweet words. She moaned as he pressed his body against hers. Letting her tongue explore his mouth. Slowly Trunks pushed her back towards the table. His strong hands grabbed around her hips and hoisted her on it. His lips traveling to her neck sending tingles down her spine.

She knew they couldn't be gone for too long but at the moment she didn't care. His hands slipped up her dress pushing the fabric up. His fingers brushing the tops of her thigh high stockings. Pulling back she was mesmerized at the intensity of his eyes. "You're wearing a garter," he marveled, "you're not making it easy for me. I just wanted to steal a few quick kisses."

She giggled pulling on the lapel of his jacket to bring him closer, "somehow I'm not sorry about that. We can still be quick."

She pulled his lips down to her own earning a satisfying moan from his lips. She was tired of hiding, although temporarily necessary. She was tired of spreading herself so thin that they never had any real time with each other. Of being followed by paparazzi everywhere, even at her own home. At least for just a few minutes they were able to be with each other. Trunks pulled back suddenly spinning her around and leaning her over the table. Her skin tingled as he squeezed her hips with his strong hands. Feeling his erection pressing against her backside.

"If this is what you want. We have to be quiet. We can't be gone too long," he whispered.

Her heart raced with excitement as he pulled up the back of her dress slowly. Her core aching with need, "okay."

Trunks caressed her firm rear end with his hands before pulling down her panties. He ran his hand in between her delicate folds inserting a finger inside her. Maika held back a moan at his actions her hands gripping the edge of the table she was propped up against. It had been way too long since he first time they had been together. Trunks moved his fingers inside of her, enjoying the silent sighs escaping her lips. Once he was sure she was ready he unzipped his pants and released his straining erection. He was powerless when it came to her. Needing to have her so badly that they both disregarded the possible risk of being found out.

Rayina gasped as he entered her. Her body exploding with pleasure at the fullness. He thrusted slowly at first savoring the feel of her warmth. He wished he could take his time to properly make love to her. But time was not theirs at the moment. He groaned as she tilted her hips to meet his, speeding up his pace and slamming into her harder and faster. Rayina bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pleasure. She tried her best not to crush the wooden table underneath her with her grip. "Trunks," she whispered throwing her head back in ecstasy as her body began to tremble underneath him. Her legs shaking as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. The walls of her heat contracting around him. She moaned a little as she felt his own orgasm. His warm seed spilling into her. She panted as they both stilled for a few seconds. Trunks slowly pulling out of her and fixing his tux as she also fixed herself up. Rayina laughed as she looked at Trunks, who had a cat-ate-the-canary smile. He snaked an arm around her waist pulling her close and kissing her.

"That might have been a bad idea. Now I just want more," he said moving his kisses down her jaw line.

She sighed resting her arms on his strong chest, "as nice as that sounds. I think we should head back. Although I don't want to share you."

He kissed her forehead sweetly, "I guess I'll go first."

She nodded, "I'll wait a few minutes and see you out there."

As he left Rayina looked around and found a bathroom attached to the bridal suite. Happy she could clean up a little before heading back. She had to admit, once she told Trunks about how jealous she felt about Amaya it felt a little silly. Everytime he kissed her and held her close she could feel how much he cared about her. She looked in the mirror trying to ignore the color in her cheeks. She hoped no one noticed her slightly ruffled appearance. After waiting for a few minutes she walked out and into the party. No one had seemed to notice her absence. The rest of the night flying without a hitch. As the party came to an end, Rayina was sure that the Neyon twins would give capsule corp another five year contract for their raw materials. She had felt like she made a solid connection with the two.

Rayina almost sagged in relief when she saw the limo outside of their venue. Happy that the long night was finally over. She smiled as the cameras clicked around them. The paparazzi never relenting on taking pictures of Trunks. And slid into the limo finally out of the public view. Trunks slid in after her and surprised her by raising the partition that hid them from the driver's view. She could see Muno smiling and shaking his head as he slowly disappeared behind the black screen. Trunks was quick to pull her into his lap and showering her with kisses the two giggling like a couple of teenagers. She didn't complain as his playful demeanor began to change into something much more passionate. The quick rendezvou they shared in the bridal suite had ran through her mind every time their eyes met at the gala. She was about to loosen Trunks bowtie when the ringing of her phone reached her ears.

Immediately Ray became concerned when she saw Arie's number. She moved off Trunk's lap as she answered the phone. The hologram of her brother's face popping up on over her screen. Knowing her brother would be first to comment on it. Aries had a worried look on his face that made her stomach churn. "Is everything okay?" Ray asked bypassing a greeting.

"Well yeah but something strange just happened," he answered. "Your communicator when off with a call from Kerri and I tried to answer it. Except their reception was horrible and she was coming through all fuzzy. I think their ship was being attacked."

Ray's stomach dropped, "what? Were you able to understand anything?"

The young boy frowned, "just that she was headed here. I just hope they make it okay. Maybe we can try to call back when you get home?"

Ray nodded her entire body filling with dread, "yeah. I'll see you soon we're on our way home now."

She hung up turning to Trunks and realizing he looked rather confused. "Who's Kerri?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Kerri, is my best friend. We met years ago when I was living on planet Rodan. She's a scientist and strategist that is studying the use of chi. She takes after her father that way. We met when Rodan was being invaded and have been friends since. We even traveled together for years. Kerri and her brother are as close to family as it can get for Aries and I. She's become very successful, and is usually out in space. She consults with planets on war strategies to prevent overtaking from some of the more powerful regimes and planet brokers. She's also very talented in helping fighters maximize their energy makes her a target. So hearing that her ship might be under attack…" she stopped talking feeling her throat close up. The thought of her friend being in danger brought tears to her eyes.

Strong arms wrapped around her, "does she have any way to protect herself?"

Rayina sniffed trying to hold back tears as worry slowly gripped her. Trunks rubbed her back letting her rest her head on his shoulder, "yes. Her brother, Kenon is pretty strong. I trained him myself. And her ship was built by me. I made sure to have plenty of security features... if something happens to her…"

The thought made her blood run cold. Trunks held her tighter rubbing her back comfortingly, "it's going to be okay then. I'm sure they are safe."

Rayina gave him a tight lipped smile. Knowing he just wanted to comfort her. The ride home was quiet as she rested her head on his shoulders. In the comfort of his arms. Once they got home the two walked into Rayina's home. The redhead immediately ran to her computer. Using it to call her friend. Aries sat next to her mirroring her anxious energy. Trunks idly observed the expression on the siblings. When they stood so close to each other he could really see the resemblance. Their faces fell into the same dissapointed look when the connection was not going through. He felt helpless as Rayina her nails nervously. Not sure what he could do to help her. She suddenly opened another window on her screen. Trunks watched curiously as she pulled up a tracking system showing their solar system. She pulled back further and further out from there until they saw a small glowing dot. Rayina visibly sagged on her chair.

"Thats their ship. They are just outside the galaxy. Hopefully they will be here within a week or two depending on how much damage their ship has sustained," she said with some relief. Although he could still see the worry on her face.

"Does that mean that maybe their communication system is down?" Aries asked his sister. He was fidgeting as she thought the answer over.

Reaching out and placing a hand over his head comfortingly. Trunks saw Rayina was trying her best to not worry him. "Yes. I'm sure they are fine. Afterall if the ship is still functioning, it means they got away. Now why don't you go to bed?" she asked gently.

The young boy hesitated but went off after saying his goodnights to the adults. Trunks heart ached at the distress on the usually cheerful face he'd come to care for. Green eyes focused on the computer screen and the small moving dot. His hand enveloped hers and squeezed it tight. Turning her gaze to his she sighed as he tugged her towards him. Standing her up and wrapping her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I can do to make this better," he confessed feeling useless.

Rayina looked up at him those big green eyes making his heartbeat accelerate. She threaded her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a slow kiss. "You could distract me," she said her voice sounded shakier than he'd ever heard it before. She didn't have to say anything more. Trunks slowly pulled her towards her bedroom. Unsure of what was going to come from the news of her friends, but sure that whatever it was she wouldn't face it alone.


End file.
